


Saving Angel

by Griffster101



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff, Jealousy, Nerd Lexa, Popular Clarke, Rich Clarke, Shy lexa, Strangers to Lovers, Students, cute clarke, fake ids, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffster101/pseuds/Griffster101
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are two college students. They go to Polis university and Clarke is an art student and Lexa is a law student. Lexa and her family moved to Arkadia to get a new start from everything and the high school bullies.Lexa is a shy nerd who wants to be a lawyer, and she's also high sensitive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I am sorry if it sucks and if the English is bad, it is not my first language :))) Anyways! Hope you enjoy, and you’re welcome to leave comments at the end ;)

It's the beginnig of September. There's a light chill in the air, and the streets are lit up by the lampposts. The gang is going to meet at a new club called Grounders, and Clarke Griffin (in her mighty glory) is stumbling down the streets with her new heels.

Checking her phone she sees that she has some new messages from her friends:

Raebae: Yo! Griffyndoor, where are you? :(

Octavia: Hey Clarke, where are you? is everything okay? Please come save me, Raven is getting on my nerves.

Bellamy: Princess where are you? Everyone's waiting for you :)

Lincoln: Clarke, please hurry, I don't think Octavia can handle Raven much longer... and now she's glaring at me for not helping her O_O

Clarke smiles down at her phone knowing how Raven gets when she's late. Stopping in front of a building with large windows, she checks her outfit once more before walking around the corner to the club.

She shows her fake-ID before walking in, and the second she steps through the door Raven is clinging to her like a lost koala. "Griffin, what took you so long!?" She whines in her ear. "Relax Raven, I'm here now aren't I?" Clarke smiled at her best friend. "Besides, these new heels are a nightmare to walk in" she exclaims.

They walk over to the rest of the gang, and Clarke smiles apologetically over to Octavia who is glaring at her. "Hey, O! Sorry for taking so long, the streets were a bit slippery and these heels are killing me". "It's okay, Clarke, but if I had been stuck with her for one more minute I think I might've lost my mind. She gets so clingy when you're late." "Hahah, I know, I'm sorry O, thank you" Clarke replies.

They gather around a table and Lincoln goes to the bar to order drinks for everyone. "So, how you been?" Bellamy asks, leaning towards her. "Oh you know, same drama as always, but I'm fine, I promise" Clarke answers with a distant look in her eyes. It has been a little over two weeks since she walked in on her now ex-boyfriend, Finn, and Ontari getting at it in their bed. They at been togehter for almos two years, and she thought everything was going well between the, apparently she was wrong. She remembers looking at Finn, who had a deer caught in headlights look on his face, before slapping him, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the apartment and their relationship. 

"... Clarke ... CLAKRE!" Raven snapped her out of the memory. "Oh, w-what?" Clarke says blinking. "You zoned out for a moment Echo asked if you wanted to come dance?" Raven said. "Oh yeah sure, hahah". She smiled and followed Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo tho the dance floor. 

Clarke dances up against Echo to the song No Lie. She looks over to Octavia and Lincoln and smirks when she sees Bellamy glaring at them angrily. Clarke knows that Bellamy isn't very fond of their relationship, but her and the rest of the gang thinks they look cute, and are happy that the mutual pining is finally over. 

Raven stayed behind with their other good friend John Murphy, because of her bad leg. "So, are you ready for this new year?" Murphy asks. "Yeah, I mean I think it will be good for us all, a new start right?" Raven says. "Yup, new year, new drama, new people, new school. I sure hope that college will be better than High School". "Yeah me too. Speaking of new people, did you hear about the new family that moved here during summer vacation? I've heard that their daugthers are pretty hot" Raven winks at him. "Are you talking about the Woods-family?" Murphy asks. The others merges from the dance floor to join the conversation. "What you talking about?" Clarke slurs in her drunken state. "Oh we're just talking about amazing this year is going to be, and the new family that moved here." Raven answers. "I've heard a rumor that one of their daughters is retarded, and that that's why they had to move here, to a smaller place". Bellamy pipes in. "Don't believe everything you hear Bellamy." Octavia chides. "Yeah, I mean just because it is a rumor doesn't mean that it is true". Echo joins the conversation, and Bellamy puts his hands up i mock surrender. 

"So Raven, I have to say that your plan with the fake-IDs was pretty good, this place is cool." Lincoln says, changing the subject. "Yeah, thanks by the way" the rest of the group says too. "Ah, well you already know that I'm a badass rocket genius, some little fake-IDs is a peace of cake". "Hahah, just because you got to go to that NASA camp during summer, doesn't mean that you're a rocket genius, Raven" Octavia laughs. Raven pouts as they go to buy some more shots and return to the dancefloor. This time Raven and Murphy joins too.

When the clock turs two am. everyone says their goodbyes and leaves in seperate cabs. Raven follows Clarke home.

....

"Raven, you have to be quiet!" Clarke scolds in a loud whisper. Raven keeps babbling about nothing and everything in her drunken haze, bumping into fruniture and stumbling down the hall. "I'm serious Rae, you're going to wake my parents" Clarke says as she opens her bedroom door. She walks over to her closet and and grabs a large T-shirt to sleep in. She throws another T-shirt at Raven before going to her bathroom to wash off her makeup. She brushes her teeth before returning to her bedroom to find a passed out Raven on her bed. She tucks her friend under the covers and lays down next to her. 

Laying in bed back home, with Raven snoring softly by her side, Clarke can't help but think about one of the conversations back at the club. She's silently wondering why some people would use the term "retarded" for a person, like, why can't people accept that everyone is different and acts and reacts differently. But then again, she has never met the family, she has only heard from her parents that they have a ten year old son named Aden, and two daughters; Alexandria, who is her age, and Anya, who is a couple years older and going to law school. Maybe Alexandria will go to the same school as her, Polis University?

She closes her eyes and falls asleep dreaming about the new school year.


	2. And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first day of school, campus tour, confused Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I might as well post the chapter where we get to meet Lexa too. Again, I apologize if this is bad written, I have only read through it once :))

“knock..knock”. Lexa wakes up hearing the soft knocking on her door. She opens her eyes slowly and look over at her watch. 0630 am. She always gets up at six thirty, it is a routine. The door opens and her mother, Anastasia Woods, walks through it. “Good morning sweetheart”. She says, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Lexa sits up, slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Good morning” she yawns her reply. “Breakfast is ready downstairs, I made chocolate chip pancakes, your favourite”. Her mother says gently, looking at her daughter. “Thank you”. Lexa says with a small smile. Her mother puts new clothes on top of her drawer before she leaves the room. Lexa gets out of bed and over to the drawer to get her clothes. She walks into her bathroom and washes her face with cold water. She looks at herself in the mirror, green eyes staring back. She brushes her hair, put on some light makeup and her clothes, before going down to eat breakfast.

The clock is now 07:00 am, and she sits down with her family around the table. She takes two pancakes, always two, and a glass of orange juice. She looks over to her brother and he smiles back at her. “Are you excited for school, Lexie?” Aden asks. He is the only one that can call her that. And that is only because he struggled to say “LexA” when he was younger. “I’m not sure Aden, I’m a little scared, but if I stick to my old routine I bet I’ll be fine” She answers. “Scared, why would you be scared?” Aden asks confused. “Aden, stop bothering your sister”. Gustus says in a stern voice. “No, it’s okay dad” Lexa says quietly. “I guess it’s just nerves, I’ll be fine Aden” she smiles at him. “I think you’ll do great Lexie”. Aden says and they share a little smile.

Lexa is wearing tight black jeans, a pair of chucks, a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt tied at her waist. She grabs her leather jacket and follows her mom to the car. They drive in silence for a bit before Anastasia says “You don’t have to be afraid, Lexa. I know you’re a little scared, and that’s okay. If it gets though you know you can always call me, or dad or Anya. We love you so so much, and if it gets overwhelming you just tell your teachers and professors that you need a break”. Lexa is quiet for a moment, but then she looks up at her mom, “Thank you, mom. I promise I’ll do my best, and I love you to”. She says shyly in almost a whisper.

It’s now 07:55 am and five minutes until the freshmen is supposed to gather in the auditorium for their first day campus tour. Lexa walks in, and it is already packed with people. She looks for an empty seat, and then she spots her. The most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life. Green meets blue and they lock eyes for a second before Lexa averts her gaze. She walks quickly to one of the empty seats at the front and sits down.

 

____________

 

“Come on Clarke! We’re gonna miss the good spots, hurry up”. Octavia drags her to the auditorium. Raven is close behind with another person in their friend group, Monty. They walk into the room and it is surprisingly empty. “See, O, I told you we would make it”. Clarke says. “Yeah, well how was I supposed to know it was empty!” Octavia yells at her. “Okay, calm down people.” Ravens says as they walk to the middle row. They sit there and wait for the rest of their friend group, and sure enough, 2 minutes later they walk into the room. Jasper, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo and Murphy slumps down in the seats next to them. Soon the room fills up with other students too, and it gets crowded pretty quick.

When it is five minutes till the professor is supposed to come greet them, Clarke sees a girl walk into the room. The girl turns her head, and blue meets green, and it is the prettiest eyes Clarke has ever seen. She tries to keep her gaze but the girl averts her eyes and walks quickly with her head down to sit at the front row. Clarke keeps looking at her and it isn’t until she feels Raven poking her that she averts her eyes to look at her friend. “Woah there Griff, heart eyes much?” Raven teases. “Shut up Rae” Clarke says in a harsh whisper, and turns her head. She can’t help but wonder who the new girl is, though she has a suspicion that it might be the Woods-daughter.  She doesn’t look retarded, Clarke thinks to herself.

The professor walks into the room, and the chatter between students dies down. “Hello everyone! My name is Indra Porter, but you can call me Miss Porter”. The dark-skinned woman says. “Today we are having a campus tour to show you where everything is, and this year is the first year we do this. It is since we have two new buildings on campus and the dean thought it was a good idea to show the newcomers, also known as you guys, around the campus. So, if you all could please follow me.”  Miss porter says, and the student raise up to follow the professor. They get a schedule and a campus map and walk around campus until 12.05 pm, to take a lunchbreak.

Lexa feels extremely uncomfortable where she’s sitting. She feels exposed and it feels like everyone is staring at her. She’s sitting at one of the benches pouring some anti-bac on her hands, getting ready to eat her sandwich. She is about to take a bite when she sees the blonde beauty from before staring at her from the other side of the field. Looking down, she can feel the blush creeping to her cheeks, and she wonders why this girl has this effect on her. Lexa has seen many pretty girls in her life, and she knows she is gay. She figured that out when she got home from school one day and told her sister how she was going to marry the girl sitting in front of her. Still, she has never been in a relationship and feels very confused now. She picks up her phone and dials her sister’s number. Anya picks up at the third ring.

“Hey there baby sis! How’s everything going? Are you ok?” “Yes Anya, I’m fine, I just.. I.. I’m just confused, I saw this pretty girl earlier today, and I.. I.. She is so pretty, and.. and her eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen Anya, they’re like the ocean and the sky, and I get this funny feeling in my um, in my stomach when she looks at me. I don’t… I don’t know why I feel like this Anya” Lexa rambles out. “Hey, Lex, it is totally normal. Hey, I think you, my dear baby sister, has a crush on this girl. Do you know her name?”. Anya asks in a teasing voice. “No, I don’t, she is staring at me now, An, and I don’t know what to do. She’s sitting with uhm, with a bunch of people, and what if she’s mean? What if.. what if we have to move again?”. Lexa says in a low whisper. “Lexa, that won’t happen here, I promise. Does she look mean to you?” Anya asks. “No, but dad always says to never judge a book by its cover.” Lexa replies. “Haha, oh Lex, you little gay mouse…” “Hey! I am not a mouse” Lexa says. “oh no An, she’s coming over, I.. I have to go, bye”. And then she hangs up.

______________

 

“Clarke, why don’t you just go talk to her?” Bellamy says. “Bell, have you seen her, she is so beautiful, I don’t want to embarrass myself by being too gay to function properly”. Clarke says. “Come on Clarkey, just talk to her” Jasper chimes in. “I just, oh look she’s on the phone, now I can’t go over”. She doesn’t know if she should be relieved or disappointed at that. “Hey O! wanna make a bet?” Raven says. “yeah you’re on reyes!”. “I bet Clarke will go as soon as that girl hangs up! 30 bucks!” “nah Reyes, she’ll wait a little, to see if it is a good idea, it’s Clarke we’re talkin about” Octavia teases. “Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!” Clarke says with furrowed brows, contemplating whether she should just go over and talk to her. When she sees the brunette is about to end her call, she makes her move and walks forward.

Her palms are getting sweatier with each step she takes, and she can see the other girl looking at her curiously. She walks forward and she’s halfway when her douche of an ex-boyfriend steps in front of her. His greasy floppy hair hanging in his face, and God she has never hated a person more than in this moment. “Hey Clarke!”. Finn says, and Clarke is glaring at him, mentally killing him in the worst ways possible. “What? Not even gonna say hi to me? Wow that’s low” he says, and Clarke snaps, she actually snaps. “Get away from me Finn, you have no right to talk to me, and frankly I don’t want to see your stupid face ever again, so if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do than talk with you. Go run back to your little toy…” Clarke says and continues to walk forward, and then she stops abruptly. The brunette is gone.

 

_________

 

The blonde blue-eyed angel is walking towards her, and Lexa can’t help her curious gaze. She stares at her and the blonde smiles back, or so she thought until a floppy haired boy stops in front of the girl. Lexa watches as they talk, and she suddenly feels stupid thinking that the blonde would come to her. She grabs her backpack and sandwich and leaves the table, not seeing that the girl walks away from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was chapter 2! I wasn't really sure how to end this, but I think it turned out ok. It could have been worse. You're welcome to leave comments if you want :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is frustrated. Lexa and Raven bond. Weird exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm going to repeat myself if I make them any longer.

Clarke stands there, in the middle of campus, feeling like the universe hates here, because that’s the only logical explanation she has right now. Yup, the universe totally hates her. With a dejected look, she turns around and walks back to her friends. “Ha! Pay up Reyes! I told you she wouldn’t talk to her” “yeah yeah, whatever” Raven grumbles. Clarke sits down and keep looking over to the table, hoping the brunette will show up again. Their break is almost over, and part two of today’s campus tour contains a “get to know your fellow students” part.

The professor blows a whistle and signalises that the break is over. The students gather again, and walk over to Miss porter. “Okay people! Now it is time for the “Get to know your fellow students” exercise” She says in a loud voice. “This is also new on the freshman program, never been done before! So listen closely! Together with me I have my TA Niylah! She is going to blindfold you, and give each an animal to play! The goal is to make the noise of the animal, and everyone that gets the same animal will make up the new groups for the rest of this day!”

Niylah walks around, blindfolding the students and giving them a specific animal sound to make. Everything is a wild mess, students crashing into each other while making noises. It is a fun sight for the other students at the school too. At the end, Clarke ends up in a group with Tris, Wells, Jordan, Emily, Octavia and Monty. She looks over to Raven and sees that she got paired with the green-eyed brunette, so she shows up again after all, Clarke thinks. She can’t help but feel a little jealous that Raven got paired with the new girl and not her. Raven sends her a teasing smirk, and Clarke glares back at her.

 

Miss Porter gathers the students again, and Lexa stands at the back keeping a low profile. They’re halfway through the day, she just need to survive this last ridiculous exercise before she can go home. She freezes when the TA stands in front of her with the blindfold. She doesn’t like it when other people try to touch her, so she backs away from the girl. Niylah looks at her quizzically, but hands the blindfold over to the girl. Lexa walks over to Miss Porter, looking at the ground the whole way. “I’m sorry Miss Porter, but do I have to participate in this activity? It’s just that.. um.. I- I’m a bit sensitive to noises, and I don’t know if it is a good idea. I just..” “Alexandria, is that right?” Miss Porter interrupts her, studying the new student. “Y-yes, that’s me”. Lexa replies with a shy nod. “Your mother informed us that you don’t deal with sounds and noises so good, so if you don’t want to participate in the game, that’s alright” The professor smiles at her. “Do you see any familiar faces, you can join any group you want” she adds.

Lexa looks around, searching for any familiar faces, she only sees the Latina girl that was with the mysterious blonde earlier. She points at her and the professor informs their group that Alexandria will join them. “Hey, you’re the new girl, Alexandria, right?” Raven walks up beside her, startling the girl. Lexa just stares at her, mouth open. How does this girl know her name. “I – I um yes, I’m her, but you can call me Lexa”. She replies shyly, looking at her feet. “Lexa huh, I’ve never heard that name before. People usually go by Alex or Lexie”. Raven says with a smile. “I like it” she adds. “I’m Raven, badass rocket genius at your service”. She says with enthusiasm. Lexa looks at the grinning girl before she lets out a small chuckle. She smiles until a boy bumps into her, not just any boy, it is the boy from before. “Watch out freak.” He sneers at her, before walking away.

Lexa looks down, many thoughts swirling in her head. “Hey! You watch yourself! Asshole!” the Latina yells after him. “You okay?” Raven asks. “Y-yeah, I – thank you” “hey, no problem, and you shouldn’t listen to assholes like him, I don’t think you’re weird.” Raven smiles at her. Lexa wonders if the blonde is anything like her friend, a caring person who doesn’t take bullshit from anyone. They walk around in groups for the rest of the day, and when the clock turns four pm, Raven walks Lexa to the parking lot.

“I hope you had a nice day, Lexa, and don’t worry about douchebags like Finn, he’s not worth it” Raven tells her. “Thank you, Raven, for standing up for me” Lexa says. They just stand there in an awkward silence waiting. “Lexa? Do you have a phone on you?” Raven asks with a smirk. Lexa just looks at the girl, contemplating what to answer. “I – um yes, why?”. “I just, I’ll put my number in it, so you know, you can text me, I you want and uh..” “Ok, here” Lexa interrupts and hands her phone over. Raven takes it and types something before giving it back.

 

**Badass Rocket Genius <3:**

Lexa chuckles at the name and smiles at Raven. She sees her mother’s car pulling up, and tells her goodbye. Walking over to the car, Lexa can’t help but smile. This day went much better than she anticipated. She puts her backpack in the back before getting into the car. “Hey Lexa, how was the first day?” Anastasia Asks. Lexa smiles at her mother before replying. “It was a bit weird, but it was alright”. “oh yeah, did you make any new friends?”. “I uh, I don’t know, I got paired up in a group with uh with a girl called Raven, and she seems nice” Lexa smiles. “I even got her phone number” she chuckles a bit. 

 

Raven stands by Clarkes car, waiting for the rest of the group to finish. “Hey Reyes!” Octavia yells at her. “What?!” she yells back at her friend. “this day was awesome!” Octavia singsongs as she joins her friend. “So, you got to know the new girl today, huh?” O smirks at her. “Did she seem weird to you? Like are the rumours true?” she asks. Raven sees Clarke and Bellamy walking towards them. “Nah, she seems a bit shy, but like, not retarded”. Raven answers. “Who’s retarded?” Clarke asks joining the conversation. “No, no one’s retarded, I told O here that Lexa just seems a bit shy, but like, nothing more”. Raven says. “Who’s Lexa?” Bellamy asks. “Uh duh, the new girl” Raven states. “Hah, so you got paired up with the freak. Haha, Finn told me he ran into her today. Weird ass person” Bell replies.

“Hey! She’s not a freak, so shut up Bell, you don’t know her, and Finn practically ran into her. That douchebag” Raven says loudly. “So uh, you ah, how was she? Like except from shy, was she nice? Or..” Clarke asks. “From what I’ve seen today, yeah, she seems cool.” Raven smiles at her friend.

They split up and Clarke, Raven and Octavia gets into the blonde’s car. Raven calls shot gun and takes the front seat next to Clarke. Clarke is about to start the engine when she sees a text on her friend’s phone:

 **Unknown:** Hey, it is me, um Lexa. I just wanted to thank you again for staying with me during the day and standing up to that boy :) so uh, thank you.

 

“You got her number?” Clarke asks. “Yeah Griff, it’s not a big deal”. Raven says nonchalantly. But to Clarke it is a big deal, and she doesn’t know why she suddenly feels so jealous. Okay she does, but still, she knows she has no right to be. She hasn’t even spoken to the girl, because of her damn ex. She starts the car and the drive home is a bit awkward. Raven looks over at her friend, wondering what’s going through her mind.

Clarke walks up to her bedroom and closes the door. She knows that she is being childish, but she can’t help it. And the worst part is that she only saw this girl today, so she shouldn’t be feeling this way, right. She takes out her sketchbook and starts to draw, she zones out for a moment, thinking about the green eyes. Beautiful forest green eyes. The girl was so captivating, and beautiful, and Clarke can’t get her out her mind. She has so many mixed feelings at the moment. She’s confused, and angry at Finn for just walking up to her after what he did. A soft knock on the door draws her back to reality and when she looks at her paper she sees those eyes. She had been drawing the unconsciously.

The door opens and she throws her sketchbook away. Raven walks through the door slowly, not sure if she’s allowed inside. “Hey, Griff, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, and I – I was going to tell you. I didn’t think it was a big deal. And besides, you haven’t spoken to her yet”. Raven tells her in a sad voice. “I.. it’s okay Raven. I had no right to be mad. It’s just that I was going to walk over to her but then Finn came up to me and I just.. and then when I looked up she was gone, and then you guys bet on whether I would talk to her or not, and I just. I’m sorry Raven” Clarke looks down as Raven joins her on the bed. “Hey, no, Clarke I’m sorry. I should have payed attention to what was happening. Ugh, I would have punched him. And just because it isn’t a big deal for me, doesn’t mean it’s not a big deal for you”. Raven hugs her, and Clarke lets a few tears fall. “I love you, you’re my best friend and I don’t know why I feel like this, I just, maybe everything is just catching up to me right now, with Finn and everything.”. Clarke sniffles.

They sit there for a while, when suddenly they hear a crashing sound from downstairs followed by a “Oh Shit! Dammit”. They leave the room to find Octavia in the kitchen covered in flour. “O what the hell?” Clarke says. “sorry! It’s just that, you were obviously upset so I thought I would make you your favourite cookies to cheer you up, and then I fell”. Octavia sighs. Clarke had almost forgotten that O joined them, but now she is thankful for her friend.

“Thank you, O. I love you”. Clarke hugs her and Octavia melts into her embrace. “Ye-yeah, you’re welcome Clarke. I love you too, and I hate seeing you sad” she mumbles .They bake cookies and watch a movie while discussing the weird exercise they had to do earlier today, and Clarke can’t wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... i don't know what happened here. Thank you for reading this crap, i apreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jake and Abby. Some drama at school. Clarke and Lexa finally speak to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 :) I'm not sure what I'm supposed to put in the notes :/ Enjoy ;)

Clarke wakes up in her cocoon of blankets. She can hear her parent’s downstairs and smell what could only be pancakes. She slowly gets up without waking Raven or Octavia, and walks downstairs. She knows it is way too early for her to be awake, and yup, her phone shows that it is in fact 5.30 in the morning. She yawns as she’s walking in to the kitchen.

  
“Why are you guys up so early?” Clarke asks, scratching her arm. “oh, we just thought it would be nice to have a breakfast as a family, it’s been pretty hectic lately and we miss spending time with our favourite daughter” Jake smiles as he flips another pancake. “I’m your only daughter”. Clarke glares at her father, while Abby chuckles. “Which also makes you our favourite” he says with a wink. “Clarke, honey, why don’t you go wake Raven and Octavia while we set the table?”. Abby says in a sweet voice. “Yeah sure” she answers as she walks upstairs again.

  
“Reyes, Blake! Rise and shine! Pancakes in the kitchen!” Clarke sings from the top of the stairs, too lazy to walk to her room. She hears some shuffling down the hall before her two best friends come running full speed at her. “PANCAKES!” Octavia and Raven yell simultaneously. “Woah guys, calm down! How do you have this much energy in the morning?” Clarke says a bit shocked. “We don’t, but hellooo, pancakes, move it Griff” Raven says before sneaking past her. Octavia just shrugs and follows Raven down, Clarke follows shortly after.

  
“So, are you guys excited for the second day of college?” Abby asks the girls. “Nah I’m more excited to get back home to you Abs” Raven winks at her.  
Raven moved in with the Griffin family when she was nine, because her mother was doing drugs and took an overdose leaving the little girl to fend for herself. The Griffins didn’t want the girl to live in the system so they offered to take care of her, and now she’s like a second daughter to them.  
“Stop flirting with my wife, Reyes”. Jake says while faking being angry.  
The others just chuckles and they continue eating and chatting with each other.

  
After eating and getting dressed, the girls are all cramped in Clarkes bathroom fixing their makeup to get ready for school. “So, Griff, today is a new opportunity to meet Lexa?” Octavia says. Clarke just hums her response because she doesn’t want to be disappointed if the she doesn’t see her. Raven adjusts her mascara, and walks out. Leaving O and Clarke by themselves. They fix the last finishing touches before leaving too.  
When arriving at school, Clarke could see the brunette, Lexa she scolds herself, walking out of what is presumably her mother’s car. And she looks even more beautiful today. Clarke turns back to her friends so they can compare their schedules and she notices that she has biology together with Octavia, while Raven has advanced Math for the first class of the day.

  
They walk in and follows Raven to where she’s supposed to be before walking to their own class.  
Clarke and Octavia finds some empty seats at the back and puts their bags down. “Ugh, I hate biology” Octavia groans. Clarke just shakes her head and smiles at her friend before sitting down. It is still 10 minutes until class starts, but Clarke follows her routine from High School by being as early in class as possible. She takes up her notebook and then she hears yelling from the hallway. She looks at Octavia and they both walk to check it out.

 

 

Lexa saw Clarke walk across the parking lot as she told her mother goodbye. She grabbed her backpack and started walking across the parking lot and into the school. She looked at her schedule and saw that she has biology first. Clutching her phone tightly in her hand, she walks through the hallways in search for the right room.  
She bumps into some jocks who looks her over. Their gazes make her really uncomfortable and she tries to back away from them, but one of the boys walks right into her personal space. She’s close to go into panic mode, and the boy smiles as she cowers under his gaze.

  
“Who do we have here huh? Fresh meat. Hahah.” He laughs at her humourlessly.

  
“What’s your name pretty girl?” another of the boys walks towards her, and she takes a shuddering breath.

  
“Leave me alone” she whispers as she closes her eyes trying to control herself.

  
The boys just stand there, and she’s starting to get annoyed because this will make her late for class, and she don’t like to be late.  
She tries to walk past them, but one of them grabs her arm, and then she sees red. She slaps the boy’s hand away, and he stares at her in shock, not expecting that.

  
“Did you just hit me!” he roars. Lexa flinches at the volume of his voice. “I’m talking to you bitch! Who do you think you are, you fucking freak. Oh yeah, we’ve hear all about you…” he raises his hand and prepares a punch I’m gonna make your life a livi—“ *Slap*…

  
“Get away from her Dax!” A petite brunette yell at the boy.

  
Lexa was prepared for the hit, but it never came. She sinks down to the floor and rocks slightly back and forth.  
Someone is crouching next to her and she feels a hand on her knee trying to calm her down. She can hear shouting in the distance. The teachers must have been informed because she sees the boy from before, Dax apparently, being dragged by his shoulder down to the principal’s office.  
She turns her head and is met with those beautiful blue eyes.

  
“Hey” the girl says softly. “Are you alright?” she asks, and all Lexa can do is nod her head.  
She’s so mesmerised by the girl in front of her that she doesn’t hear what the girl says next.

  
“I’m s-sorry, what did you say?” Lexa asked a little confused.

  
“I said ‘Hey, I’m Clarke’” the girl smiles at her.

  
“Oh, Hi Klark, I’m Lexa” She answers, and Clarke loves the way this girl says her name.

  
“Nice to meet you, Lexa” Clarke grins at her, and Lexa can’t help but smile back at her. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Octavia clears her throat.

  
“Sorry to interrupt but we have class in like two minutes so, ehm yeah” Octavia states as she tilts her head towards the classroom.

  
Clarke helps Lexa stand up, and she can tell that the girl is a little shaken by the incident. “Hey, Lexa, which class do you have now, I can walk you if you want” Clarke offers with a small smile.

  
“I uh, I have biology” She answers, and Clarkes eyes light up. “Hey, me and O too!” she says happily. “You can join us if you want?” Clarke suggests and Lexa smiles at her, and then looks over to Octavia to see if she agrees with the blonde. Octavia smiles at her as if saying it’s okay.

  
They walk into class one minute before the professor arrives and sits at the back. The professor walks into the room and writes his name on the board. “MR Pike” the name says, and Lexa can already tell that she does not like this guy. Same goes for Octavia and Clarke.

  
“Hello students! My name is Mr. Pike! And I’ll be your teacher in this class!” he walks to his desk and retrieves a basket. “Now! I have ONE rule, and that is; No phones during my class unless you’re given permission! So hand them over… You’ll get them back at the end of the lesson.

  
Yep… Lexa definitely does not like this guy.

 

When the class ends Lexa walks to get her phone and leaves the room. The Clock is 10.40 and she has a lunch break and then one class left for the day. She walks to the cafeteria and takes out the money she got from her mom. She buys an apple and a granola bar before looking for an empty seat. She spots one near the trashcans and figures why not.  
Once she sits down, she regrets her decision. The table feels dirty and looks around for another seat helplessly. But to no avail.

Clarke sees Lexa walk into the cafeteria and watches as she retrieves some money from her pocket. Lexa seems to look for a place to sit and Clarke watches as she goes to sit at the table by the trashcans. No one deserves to sit there alone, and it seems like she regrets her choice. She watches as the brunette looks for another empty table, and that’s when Clarke decides to walk over.

  
As she approaches Lexa lifts her head and looks at her.

  
“Hi Lexa, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to eat your lunch with us?” Clarke smiles cutely at her.

  
“I- uh, I don’t want to be a bother” Lexa answers and Clarke chuckles at her, she expected as much.

  
“hmm, how about I sit here and keep you company then?” The blonde suggests, and Lexa looks at her surprised.

  
“You would sit by the trashcans?” she asks with raised eyebrows. Not believing that a popular girl like Clarke would ever approach her, yet alone sit with her surrounded by garbage.

  
“Sure, why not, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t sit alone” Clarke smirks as she sees the blush on the brunette’s cheeks.

  
“Oh, uh, well you’re welcome to sit if you want” Lexa says, and Clarke walks to get her food, telling her friends that she will sit with Lexa, Raven tells her to say hi to Lexa from her, and Clarke nods at her friend before returning to the table.

  
They eat in a comfortable silence, and Clarke can’t help but take a few peeks at the other girl once in a while.

“So, what’s your major?” Clarke asks curiously

.  
“I uh, I-I’m studying political science, I um, I want to become a lawyer “, Lexa stutters and blushes under the blondes gaze.

  
“A lawyer, wow, that’s impressive” The blonde says with a smile.

  
“what about you?”

  
“I’m studying art, I want to be an artist” Clarke says with a glimmer in her eyes.

  
They sit there and chat for the rest of their break, and when Lexa is about to leave, Clarke says her name in a haste and the brunette turns around quickly.

  
“I was just wondering if I, uh, if I could maybe have your phone number?” the blonde asks shyly, and what is wrong with her. She is Clarke Abigail Griffin, she does not get nervous or shy for that matter.

  
Lexa looks at her as if she can’t believe this blonde goddess actually would want her phone number. But when it finally sinks in, she’s quick to give her phone to the blonde. Clarke takes it and types in her number and adds it to the contacts

  
“There, just send me a message and I’ll have your number too” The blue-eyed girl says with a smile.  
Lexa types a message and Clarkes phone makes a noise.

Unknown: Hey stranger

Clarke grins at her and saves the number as “Lexa <3”. They exchange a smile before they part and neither can focus on anything else for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Now I think I have procrastinated my homework long enough now :)) Hope you liked the chapter. you're welcome to leave comments and kudos ;)
> 
> I don't really know what a person who wants to become a lawyer studies in college, so I took a guess. hope I didn't miss too badly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a text from Clarke. Raven is being Raven. Lexa and Anya watch a documentary about sea creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are short. I just don't know how what to write to make them longer :/ hope you enjoy

 

When Lexa gets home, she sees her brother struggling with his homework at the kitchen table. She walks past him and up to her room. There she rids herself of her clothes and jumps in the shower. She smiles, pleased with herself that she managed to get the blondes number. She still can’t believe that a girl like Clarke would want to be friends with a girl like her, but it is true, and Lexa is feeling happy. She gets out of the shower and dries herself off.

When she returns from the bathroom she glances at her phone. She has two new messages, one from her mom and one from Clarke.

**Mom:** Hi, Lexa. I’m running late from work, could you please make sure Aden gets done with his homework. Love you darling :)

**Clarke:** Hey, I know this seems sudden, but would you maybe want to come over on Friday. We’re having a party and afterwards we’re going to watch some movies, and I just thought I Should invite you too :)  You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but I’d really like you to. Raven will be here too.

Lexa smiles at her phone, contemplating what to answer. She kind of wants to go, because she wants to know where the blonde lives, but again, she doesn’t know anyone that’s going to be there except for Clarke and Raven, and she doesn’t really like parties because of the loud music. She doesn’t like drunk people for that matter either. She figures she can answer later, it’s still three days till Friday.

Aden is still struggling with his homework when she walks into the kitchen. She takes a seat next to the boy and ruffles his hair.

“Hey!” the boy chuckles.

“How’s it going?” she smiles at him

“I think I’m doing fine so far, but this last damn question is so hard.” He sighs and pouts at his sister.

“Hey, don’t give me that face, Aden.” Lexa tells him.

“ _Sedimentary rocks_  are types of rock that are formed by the deposition and subsequent cementation of that material at the Earth's surface and within bodies of water”

She sighs, giving him the answer as she gets up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Thank you, Lexie” Aden says as he puts his school stuff in his backpack again.

“You’re welcome buddy” she says before she decides to head over to Anya’s place.

 

__________________________________________

 

“OMG Clarke, I can’t believe you sat with Lexa by the fucking trashcans during lunch! You must really like her, like really really like her.” Raven smirks at her friend. Walking to the couch slumping down next to her friend.

“I-uh, yeah” she sighs. “it’s just, she’s special. I’ve never seen a girl like her Rae” Clarke smiles at the thought of her.

“Hey, you should invite her to the party on Friday” Raven suggest looking down at her phone.

“I uhm already did that, but she hasn’t replied yet” Clarke frowns opening her messages. She looks at the text she sent to Lexa, before hugging her friend.

“Hey, she’s probably just busy, Clarke” Raven comforts her friend.

After a few minutes, Octavia stumbles through the door with a box of pizza.

“I’M HERE BITCHES” She yells from the hallway. Walking into the living room, she sees Clarke and Raven on the couch.

“Hey, O!” they say in unison.

“What are you doing?” She asks curiously.

“Clarke is waiting for her future wife to reply to her text” Raven smirks as Clarke glares at her.

“Text from your future wife?” Octavia furrows her brows before it hits her. “OMG! You got her number! You sneaky little biatch”. She slumps down next to them and opens the pizza.

“Haha, she’s not- I mean, come on, we have talked once” Clarke stutters. Raven just shrugs at her before turning to Octavia.

“Now O, care to join operation Clexa?” She smiles cutely at her friend. Octavia just stares at her. “Clexa? What the fuck is that?”. Raven looks at her mischievously. “It’s Clarke and Lexa’s ship name”. She tells her friend.

Clarke just stares at her friend. “Rae, we don’t even know if she’s into girls!” She says in a high-pitched voice.

“Nah Griff, but I have a good feeling about this one” The Latina replies.

“That’s what you said with Finn too” Clarke grumbles and throws her head back on the couch.

“Hey, I’m just sayin’, but you’re right. Finn was a douche” She says before grabbing a pizza slice.

“Don’t worry Clarke. You should have seen that girl’s face when she looked at you in the hallway. She was so awestruck” Octavia smiles at her friend.

“Yeah?” Clarke asks uncertainly.

“Yeah, now, let’s eat this baby, I’m starving”.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Commentator voice: “ _Squids_ are cephalopods of the order Teuthida, which comprises around 304 species. Like all other cephalopods,  _squid_  have a distinct head, bilateral symmetry, a mantle, and arms…” The man’s voice says.

Lexa is at her sister apartment watching a documentary about sea creatures. She is so into what’s happening on the screen that she doesn’t notice her phone buzzing, or the glares Anya is sending her way.

“Lex, your phone has been buzzing at least seven times the last minute. Either you answer your damn texts or I’ll personally break it” Anya says in an annoyed voice.

Lexa Checks her phone, and true enough she has seven new messages from Raven:

 

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **Hey, Lexa. I don’t know if you’ve seen Clarke’s text, but you should totally come to the party.

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **I know she really wants you to come. (pun intended)

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **And I’ll be there, and you should come

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **You don’t even have to drink if that’s the problem ;)

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **LEEEEXXXXAAAAA, Space genius is trying to contact you hereee. Don’t leave me hanging.

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **I know you’re home. I hacked your phone to locate your position. Sorry btw.

**Badass Rocket Genius <3: **Anyways, just text Clarkey :)

 

She blushes at the messages and is a little freaked out that Raven knows how to find her now. She knows she should probably text the blonde, but she’s a little scared, but then again, she doesn’t want to be that person who doesn’t answer messages either.

Anya notices the blush on her sister’s cheeks and smirks. “Sooo, is the texts from the girl you were freaking out about the other day, your little crush ?” she teases.

“I’m not crushing on her, Anya. And it’s not her. It is from her friend” Lexa replies, still unsure what to answer.

“Oh yeah? What does she want?”

“I um, I got invited to a party on Friday, by Clarke, and now Raven is texting me to answer her” Lexa sighs.

“huh, so Clarke’s the mystery girl. You should answer her Lexa, even if it is a no, it will be better than no answer at all”

“I just, I don’t like parties, they’re so loud” She looks down. She really wants to meet Clarke again, but is going to a party really worth it. Clarke and Raven are basically the only ones she’ll know there, and what if they leave her.

“Okay, uhm, how about you ask her if you can bring a friend? And I’ll go with you?” Anya smiles at her.

“you’d do that?” Lexa asks hopefully.

“Of course Lex, you’re my baby sister, I’d do anything for you” Anya tells her.

“I-I.. uh, okay, I’ll text her.” Lexa picks up her phone again and types her message. Pleased with herself she smiles and continues watching the documentary.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

As Clarke is getting ready for bed, she sees her phone light up on her night stand.

 

**Lexa <3: **Hi, uhm, I’ll come to the party, but can I maybe bring a firend? :)

 

Clarke looks at the text. A friend? She won’t admit that the thought of Lexa bringing a “friend” makes her jealous. She’s Clarke Griffin, she doesn’t do jealousy.

 

**To Lexa <3: **Of course you can bring a friend :) I’m happy you’ll be there.

 

Clarke smiles to herself, even if Lexa is bringing this “friend” of hers, she’ll still be there. She falls asleep and she can’t wait till Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party. Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party. Clarke gets jealous. Lexa gets jealous. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense :))

Friday came to fast for Lexa, and now she’s pacing nervously around in her bedroom. Anya is supposed to pick her up at seven, and it is 6.15 pm now. She checks her outfit again and wonders if there is a specific dress code for the party.

She’s wearing black jeans, a white top, and a cardigan in case it gets cold. She goes to her bathroom and applies some makeup. When she’s done she checks her phone again, and it is now 6.45 pm. She walks downstairs and put on her shoes. She’s still nervous, but she already told Clarke she would come, she can’t back out now.

There’s a knock on the door before Anya walks through it. “Hey baby sis, you ready?” She asks in a gentle voice. Lexa just nods and follows her sister to the car.

They drive in silence and Lexa can feel the nerves. As they get closer to the address Clarke gave her, they can already hear the music. Anya looks over to Lexa and sees that the girl is nervously twiddling with her fingers.

“Hey, it’s okay Lex.” Anya tries to reassure the girl. “I won’t leave you unless you tell me to” She smiles at her sister, and can see that the girl relaxes a little.

Anya stops in front of a big white house. They’re in the richest part of town, and the Griffin household is so beautiful. It may be bigger than her family’s house, but not much. Lexa looks at her sister who is just as amazed as her.

“Wow, so she lives in a fucking mansion” Anya exclaims as she takes in the details of the house.

“I don’t think it is a mansion, it’s more like a big house.” Lexa states oblivious to Anya’s exaggeration. Anya just chuckles at her sister.

Anya is the first to leave the car. She walks around to the passenger side and waits for Lexa to come out so they can walk in together. Lexa takes a deep breath as she reaches for Anya’s hand. Her sister gives her a reassuring smile and they walk to the door.

 

 

The party is in full swing and the gang is beginning to get pretty drunk. The music is blasting through the house, and Clarke Griffin, the host herself, is sitting on the roof. She looks up at the stars, they’re quite beautiful, she thinks to herself.

The clock is 7.00 pm, and Lexa still hasn’t showed up. She begins to worry that the girl might have changed her mind. Just as she’s about to reach for her phone and send the brunette a text, she sees a car arriving. The driver parks the car, but no one is getting out.

Clarke studies the vehicle, wondering who it is. Suddenly the driver door opens and a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and high cheekbones walks out and over to the passenger side. Clarke waits for the passenger to get of the car, and when the door opens she sees Lexa.

Lexa reaches for the girl’s hand and the girl smiles back. Clarke studies them as they walk to the front door, and she can’t help it, she’s jealous of the girl. So that’s the friend she was talking about, she thinks to herself. She decides to go inside again and greet her new guests.

 

When they walk inside they’re met with at least 50 drunk people, and Lexa feels so out of place. She looks around the room to see if she can find Clarke or Raven. She sees the Latina dancing with Octavia. She grips Anya’s hand tighter as she walks over to them.

“LEXA IS HERE!” Raven exclaims happily, and Lexa flinches at the volume of her voice.

“Hey, Lexa” Octavia smiles. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh uh, this- this is my sister, Anya” Lexa says shyly and Octavia smiles at her.

“Hey Anya, I’m Octavia, but my friends call me O. And this is Raven, she’ll probably tell you that she’s a rocket genius, but don’t listen to her” Octavia winks at the girl.

“HEY! I am a genius!” Raven says as she slaps her arm.

“Have you seen Clarke?”, Lexa asks Octavia.

“Oh, I saw her a while ago, I think she went up to the roof to get some fresh air.” Octavia says, and just then the blonde shows up.

“Hey, you made it!” Clarke says in a happy voice.

“Yeah, thank you for the invitation, Clarke” The brunette smiles at her.

“Who’s your friend?”, Clarke asks as she eyes the girl. That makes Anya chuckle and she decides to tease her.

“Hi, I’m Lexas girlfriend, you must be Clarke?” Anya says and the look on Clarkes face is priceless. The girl is glaring at her and contemplates what to say next. Luckily though Lexa chimes in.

“Ew that’s gross, she’s my sister”. Lexa says pretending to gag.

That makes Clarke feel stupid for getting jealous. They’re sisters. I thought they kind of looked like each other

“HAHA! Clarke! You should’ve seen your face!” Raven cries while laughing. She almost falls from laughing too hard, and Clarke glares at her friend.

“How was I supposed to know they’re sisters” the blonde says while blushing furiously. Lexa just smiles at her. While Anya smirks. She could tell that the other blonde had a crush on her little sister.

“I’m sorry, Clarke, it was just a joke” Anya says feeling bad for embarrassing the girl at her own party.

“It’s fine, I-uhm- I’ll go grab another drink. Feel free to do whatever you want” Clarke says before she walks to the kitchen.

 

Lexa is having a conversation with Octavia, but can’t really make out what the girl is talking about. She’s too distracted by casting a few glances at the blonde in the kitchen. Anya and Raven hit it off pretty good, and are dancing together, only because Lexa reassured her that she would be fine by herself ten times.

“You know you can go talk to her, right?” Octavia smirks.

“I u , I what?” Lexa stutters.

“I said you can go talk to her” the other brunette smiles softy at her.

“I, o-okay” Lexa replies before walking towards the kitchen.

Clarke is standing behind the counter mixing some drinks when Lexa enters the room. She goes to stand beside the blonde, not sure how to approach her

“Hey Lexa” Clarke smiles at her, handing her a cup with something. Lexa looks at it sceptically. “Don’t worry, it’s alcohol free” The blonde smiles at her. Lexa takes the cup from the blonde looking at its content. She raises it up to her lips and sips it. It kind of tastes like a mix of apple and lime, she’s not sure.

“What you think?” The blonde asks with a nervous smile.

“wow, I- it’s good”

“I’m glad you like it” she smiles at the brunette. They look at each other for a few seconds, sharing a moment. However it doesn't last long because uddenly Bellamy approaches and gives Clarke a hug from behind.

“Hey Princess, nice party you got going on” He smiles at the blonde and Lexa suddenly feels uncomfortable. She takes a step back and studies the man, noticing that he looks kind of familiar. She also notices the way that they look at each other, and the brunette is struggling to decide if she should leave or not. As they continue to chat, Lexa looks for an escape. They’re too busy talking that neither notice the brunette slip away.

She spots Anya and Raven by the stairs, having a conversation with a boy, and decides to walk over.

Anya sees her sister walking over, and looks for any sign of discomfort.

“Hey, Lex. Everything alright?” She asks the girl. “Y-Yeah, I- I  uh, I just need some fresh air” the brunette tells her sister, as she continues to walk towards the door.  “Lexa! Don’t walk away, you’re clearly upset” The older girl tells her as she catches up.

“I said I’m fine, I just need some fresh air” Lexa says in an annoyed voice as she walks through the door.

“Is this because of Clarke? Did she do something to you? Did she say anything?” Anya’s struggling to understand what happened. Her sister looked fine having a conversation with the blonde in the kitchen.

“No, it has to do with me needing fresh air, Anya” She answers in a stern voice, and Anya knows when to drop it when it comes to her sister. “Okay, okay I’ll leave you alone.” She says before she walks inside again.

Lexa walks around the house looking for a place where she can be alone. She spots something that may be a guesthouse and walks over to it. She notices a tree close to it and decides to climb it. She climbs from the tree to the roof of the house and lays back to look at the stars.

 

“So, how are you after everything with Finn?” “I’m alright Bell, I think I’m finally ready to move on” Clarke replies, forgetting for a second that Lexa is still here with her. “That’s great, princess. So, you’ve got your eye on someone new then?” He asks with a smirk, and Clarke rolls her eyes. And then she remembers Lexa. “Hey, you remember Lexa, right?” she asks as she turns around, only to find out that the brunette is gone.

“Yeah, why?” he asks.

“Oh, uh, never mind. If you’ll just excuse me please” the blonde says as she goes searching for the other girl. She checks the living room first, but no Lexa there. She continues her search for the girl. In the bathroom, the guestroom, in the hall, the home cinema, she even walks upstairs to check the bedrooms. She’s starting to lose hope as she walks downstairs again, but then she sees Anya and Raven. She rushes over to them.

“H-hey, have you seen Lexa? I’ve been looking everywhere for her and I-I can’t find her” she says while breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I know where she went, not sure if she’s still there tho” Anya shrugs at the girl.

“Where, please I-“

“Why should I tell you where she is blondie, she seemed rather upset or angry when I saw her”

“I, what? Why would she be upset?”

“I don’t know she wouldn’t tell me. Did you say something to her?” Anya goes into protective big sister mode and stares at the blonde.

“I- no, we were talking and then Bellamy showed up.. and I – and then I think she left” Clarke says, afraid that Lexa might’ve gone home.

“She went outside. If you hurt her, I know where you live” Anya threatens, but her words are lost to deaf ears. As soon as Clarke hears the words “outside” she’s off walking as fast as she can.

She searches the front of the house first. But no one’s there. As she walks to the backyard she spots her. On the roof to the guesthouse. She runs over to it, and climes the tree. She jumps from the tree to the roof and startles the other girl.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” she says apologetically and goes to sit beside the girl.

“I, how did you find me?” Lexa asks with wide eyes.

“I searched the whole house for you, and for a second I thought you’d left, but then I ran into Anya, and she told me you were upset or something, and that you went outside. Strangley enough, this is the place I go to when I need to clear my head, so here I am, and you’re here too which means you didn’t leave.” The blonde rambles in one breath, afraid that if she stops, the brunette will go. “I’m sorry if I did something to upset you. Did I say something? Was is the drink? Did you not like it” she asks and the brunette chuckles at her.

“Clarke, the drink was good and, no you didn’t say anything to upset me. I just, when Bellamy showed up, I – I got jealous of the way he looked at you, and then I got mad at myself for being jealous because we barely know each other and I had no right to be, and I just needed some fresh air to clear my head” The brunette says in a calm voice, and Clarke stares at her, jaw slack, because she could never have admitted that if the roles were reversed.

“I, how do you do that?” Clarke asks.

“Do what?”

“Just confidently say how you feel”.

“Why wouldn’t I. Lying makes thing more complicated and I, I’m not good at socialising, so I just tell people how I feel, though it can be a bad thing sometimes because people look at me weirdly, the way you do now, and then they start calling me names.” She shrugs and rests her head on her knees.

“I, I’m sorry Lexa, I- I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, and I get it, the jealous part I mean.” Clarke smiles softly at her,

“what do you mean?”

“I, when you walked in with Anya I, I got this weird feeling in my stomach, and since you told me you wanted to bring a friend I just, and when I greeted you and she was holding your hand I got angry, and I can’t explain it I-mean,  and then she introduced herself as your girlfriend, because she could tell I was a jealous bitch,  and everyone saw how mad I got, and I just felt so stupid when I found out she’s your sister.” She laughs because it is weird to finally admit it, Clarke Griffin gets jealous.

“Clarke, I, I’m sorry I left, it’s just, I really want to be your friend, but I don’t want to ruin your reputation, and being friends with me, the lesbian freak who can’t shut her mouth, I just-“

“Hey! You are not a freak, Lexa. Being a lesbian doesn’t make me not want to be friends with you. Is that why you had to move, because of you being gay?” Clarke asks, mad the stupid people in this world.

“Yes, and no, I mean it is a part of the reason because I went to a private school and those kids are mean, it’s just, I’m high sensitive and I, I don’t know I don’t deal with people well, and the only reason I had the courage to come here, to the party I mean, was because Anya offered to go with me” she tells the blonde, looking away.

“Hey it’s okay, I don’t think it makes you weird. I think you’re cute.” Clarke notices the blush that forms in the brunette’s cheeks.

“Hey, why don’t we just ditch this stupid party and watch a movie instead?” the blonde asks.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah, of course, I mean, there’s always going to be a new party later. Besides, the couch in the guest house is super comfortable.” Clarke smiles at her as she gets ready to walk down. Lexa grabs her arm and turns her around. “Thank you, Clarke” she tells the girl in a soft voice before they get down.

They turn on the Tv, and settles on watching a children’s movie. They stay in the guesthouse until Anya knocks on the door telling Lexa it is time to go home. The brunette gives Clarke a hug before they part, and they both smile at each other before Lexa leaves.

 

“So, how did it go with smexy lexy?” Raven slurs as Clarke walks into the house again.

“Go to sleep Rae” Clarke grins at her best friend before walking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter six. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter :/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is driving Lexa to school. Clexa talk. Some drama, and Clexa at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so chapter seven. Here we go. I'm sorry if there are some wrong spelling or grammar in this. I'm to lazy to look for them.

Monday rolls around, and Lexa is starting to feel less anxious about going to school. As always, her mom comes in to wake her up at 6.30, and she follows her daily routine. Grabbing her clothes, walking to the bathroom, washing her face in cold water before putting on her clothes and applying some makeup, before walking downstairs to join her family for breakfast. 

As she walks into the kitchen she spots her sister, and she stares at her curiously. Anya doesn’t normally eat breakfast at home because she has her own apartment, so Lexa is slightly confused that her sister is sitting around the table on a Monday morning.

“Hey? What are you doing here?” Lexa asked as she sat down.

“I thought that I would drive you to school today. If that’s okay of course” Anya smirks at her sister.

“yeah, uhm sure, why not” Lexa just shrugged, even though she had to break her routine.

“Okay! Great, eat up and then we’ll leave” The bigger sister cheers as she stands up and walks out of the room.

Lexa share a curious look with her little brother. “Why is she so cheerful this morning?” she asks, and her parents just shrug before continuing to eat their food. She finishes eating and goes to brush her teeth. Anya is waiting for her in the hallway and she rushes to put on her shoes.

They drive in silence for 5 minutes before Anya breaks it. “Sooo, you excited to meet blondie today?” she asks in a curious voice, loving to tease her sister. “I, uhm, I, yeah” Lexa answers looking out the window. They’re almost there, and Lexa sees other students from school walking on the sidewalk. She looks over to her sister and smiles softly. “thank you, Anya”. “what for?” she asks a little shocked.

“For taking me to school, and making me go to Clarkes party, and uh, just being there for me” she smiles at her and shrugs. As they drive in the parking lot, Lexa spots the jocks that threatened her in the hallway. She sinks down in her seat, and Anya notice that something is wrong with her sister.

“Hey, Lex? You okay?” she asks concerned.

“I, it’s just, they frighten me” Lexa says, looking at her feet and fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“okay, let me tell you something kiddo. You’re a Woods. That means you’re strong and you should never let people push you around. Alright? And if those jocks ever come near you, you tell me and I’ll give them a piece of my mind.” Anya says in a serious tone, waiting for her sister to look at her.

“yeah, yeah you’re right. Thank you An” Lexa smiles at her sister.

“You’re welcome. Now get your ass into school” she winks at the brunette and honks her horn as she drives away.

As Clarke walks through the school halls, she spots her favorite brunette, and no not Raven. “Lexa!” she shouts and startles the girl. She walks over quickly and envelopes her in a hug, but lets go when the brunette stiffens.

“Shit, sorry” Clarke curses herself.

“Hey, it’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting that.” Lexa smiles at her sweetly.

“So, what’s up? Where you heading?” The blonde asks curiously.

“I have AP English in five minutes” she tells her and looks down at her feet for a moment.

“Oh, wow, hahah, that sounds kind of boring” Clarke says, pretending to yawn, which makes Lexa chuckle.

“Haha, well, I like to read so I figured why not?” The brunette smiles. “What do you have?” “Oh, I have visual arts, where’s your classroom?” She asks Lexa, who studies her schedule.

“It’s in building B, room B124”. Lexa tells her and Clarkes face lights up. “Hey, we have class in the same building, only I’m in room B135!” she says with excitement. “Come on, I’ll follow you!” the blonde tells her before grabbing her hand and dragging her with. Give each other a slightly awkward hug before they part.

 

As Clarke walks into her classroom, she notices Finn, of all people, at the back. What the hell is he doing here? She thought to herself, as she studies the art on the wall. She walks over to Harper, another person from her group of friends, and sits down next to her.

“Hey C! Not to be rude or anything, by why the hell is that bastard doing here. Doesn’t he play football?” Harper smiles at her before scowling at Finn.

“I was just about to ask the same thing. Ugh, why can’t he just leave me the hell alone.” Clarke sighs as she rests her head in her hands. “I don’t know C. let’s just ignore him” the other blonde tells her, and just then the teacher walks into the room.

 

To say Lexa is annoyed is an understatement. The girl behind her is chewing her bubble gum to loud to be social acceptable, and some idiot in front of her keeps tapping the desk with his pencil. She finds it hard to concentrate with all these noises, and considers telling the teacher, but then again, she doesn’t want to be “that” person.

As the clock ticks, she is one second closer to freedom. It is insufferable to listen to them so she has to do something to distract herself. She tries pinching herself, but she winces and people turns to look at her. _Great, so they heard that, but not those fucking idiots._ She thinks to herself.

When the bell rings, she is fast as lightning to pack her stuff and exiting the room. She doesn’t have classes for another 2 or so hours, and figures she can go study in the library. As she walks through the door she spots the jocks. They’re making fun of and pushing another student. She hasn’t seen him before. She contemplates what to do, and decides to listen to her sisters’ words. _Don’t let people push you around._ She figures the same goes for the other kid, making a bold and unexpected move, on her part anyways, she walks over to them.

“Hey! Let him go!” She says in a stern almost angry voice.

“Oh, hey! Dax look! It’s bitchface from Tuesday!” one of the boys says a little too loud for Lexa’s liking.

They soon lose interest in the kid from before and walks over to her. “What you gonna do about it? Freak” Dax seethed and pushed her backwards. _How is it that there is never an adult near when stuff like this happens?_ She thinks before her thoughts get interrupted by a slap I the face.

“Not so brave, now are you?” one of the boys asks as they keep stalking her up against the wall. Suddenly she has nowhere to run.

“you know, I don’t like it when people hit me. Do you?” Dax asks, laughing humourlessly again, and just as Lexa’s about to answer she gets a punch in the face. Her right cheek to be precise. She feels the stinging first, and then there is a burning sensation, and she can’t help that her eye waters from the impact.  

“Aw, is the poor freak crying? Do you wanna go home to mama?” Another boy mocks her.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Lexa asks in a hushed whisper, and her voice cracks a little at the end.

“Hahah, are you serious! Because you fucking hit me! That’s why!” he roars and pushes her again and she falls to the ground. Just as she’s about to get up, they hear rushed footsteps and a few seconds later the principal amongst the boy from before and some other professors comes storming into the library.

“Dax Mulligan! You let that girl go and drag your sorry ass to my office” the dean stares the boy down. “RIGHT NOW!” The man yells, and Dax cowers under his gaze. “same goes for you guy!” he points his fingers to the other boys before turning to one of the professors.

“Make sure she gets to the school nurse” He tells the professor, as Lexa recognises as Miss Porter.

Miss Porter walks over to her and help her stand up. “what happened?” she asks concerned, brows furrowed. The boy speaks before Lexa has the chance to open her mouth.

“They were making fun of me, and pushed me, and then she came in trying to help me” the boy says.

“And what’s your name, sir?” she asks.

“I’m Jimmy” the boy answers.

“okay, Jimmy, will you please follow miss Woods here down to the school nurse?” The woman asks politely.

“Yeah, of course” he smiles at them.

 

As they walk, Lexa can’t help taking a few peeks at the boy. He’s not very tall and has ginger hair. As she studies him, he kind of reminds her of Ed Sheeran.

“Hey, I, Thank you.. for helping me back there” he smiles at her, scratching his neck.

“It’s no problem, really” She answers. “Have anyone told you that you kind of look like Ed Sheeran?”

The boy chuckles at that and nods his head. Then he stops and Lexa looks at him curiously.

“We’re here. Uhm, the nurses’ office” his says and Lexa nods her head before turning to walk through the door.

“It was nice meeting you, miss Woods.”

“Likewise, uh, Jimmy”.

They share a smile before Lexa walks through the doors.

 

 

 

As Clarke walks out of class, she notices Finn trying to catch up to her. She walks faster and gets weird feeling.

“Clarke! Wait up!” he says and catches up to her.

“What!? What do you want Finn?!” She glares at him, wondering why he doesn’t understand that she has no interests in seeing him.

“I, I just. I don’t like this you know. You ignoring me for a stupid mistake I did” he rolls his shoulders.

“Why can’t you just get it! You cheated on me! We broke up! Why can’t you leave me the fuck alone!” Clarke screams at him.

“… Because I love you!” he shouts back, surprised by his own words.

“Well I don’t love you, so you can go fuck yourself! And stop bothering me!” She says in a cold tone before she walks off.

 

On her way to the cafeteria she bumps into Murphy who kind of looks like he has seen a ghost.

“Hey Murph? You okay?” She eyes him carefully.

“You haven’t heard it?” he asks back?

“Heard what?” The blonde furrows her brows.

“Dax Mulligan and his lackeys got suspended for beating up a girl in the library. I-I’m sorry Clarke, but I, I think it was Lexa” He says, and Clarke ran. She ran as fast as she could through what seemed like the whole damn school on her way to the nurses’ office. As she got there her lungs burned, and she struggled to breathe. Calming herself down, she walked back and forth for a bit before entering.

 

 

 

Lexa is laying on the couch. She got some pain meds a bout fifteen minutes ago, and startles when the door opens. She looks up, and there she is, the angel herself, Clarke Griffin. Her hair is a mess and it looks like she’d been running. Then Lexa notices the unshed tears in the girls’ eyes.

“Oh, Lexa, no. Oh what did they do to you?” The blonde walks over to her. Sitting down and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Letting a tear fall.

“Hey, Clarke” The brunette smiles weakly at her. “It looks worse than it is” She tries to shrug it off, but winces at the action.   

“Don’t move to much”, the blonde tells her.

“What are you doing here?” Lexa asks with a curious expression.

“I ran into Murphy on my way to the cafeteria, and he told me what those bastards did, and then I ran here. I needed to know that you’re okay.” The blonde sniffles.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay, don’t cry Clarke, Please, it’s not your fault” The brunette hates to see the blonde upset, which is weird, considering they’ve only known each other for about a week.

“I just, I’m sorry for being such a mess, it’s just that, I like you. Like very much, and I hate that some people can’t see how special you are I jus-“

“Clarke, I know. It’s fine, I think we established on Friday how we like each other very much. And I’d be worried too if this happened to you” She interrupts the other girl. And the blonde smiled, because that was the second time Lexa told her she liked her, and they share a moment before Clarke asks.

 

“Go on a date with me?”

 

And Lexa looks at her in awe, feeling the pain meds starting to kicking in.

 

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chapter seven. You can put some date ideas in the comments if you'd like. The next chapter will probably be their date.


	8. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is freaking out. Anya is a good sister. They go on a date! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this took a while, I wasn’t really sure how to write it at first. A shout out to “c” for some ideas to their date ;) thank you :) hope you all like it
> 
> For you that has already read this chapter: I read through the chapter once and fixed a few typos that annoyed me :/

Clarke was pacing around in her room. She had absolutely no idea what to do for her date with Lexa, and she wanted it to be perfect. She tried to think of something the brunette may like, but couldn’t come up with anything. She let out a frustrated grunt and decided to text Raven for some ideas.

To Raebae: Hey! Rae, I’m having sort of a crisis right now. Please text me back as soon as you see this. SOS

Clarke tossed her phone away before falling face down on the bed. She remembers the brunette telling her that she’s high sensitive, and that she doesn’t like big places with many people. She turns on her back staring up a the ceiling and as she feels her eyelids drop, her phone make a sound and she jumps up again 

Raebae: Hey Griff! So you finally got the balls to ask smexylexi out huh? Hahah

Clarke rolls her eyes at the text but grins nonetheless because she did in fact ask Lexa out.

Griffindoor: Yes, I did, and don’t call her that. Now be a good friend and help me find something to do on the date. 

Raebae: hmm, how about bungee jumping. That seems fun (if you have working legs). 

Griffindoor: Rae... be serious

Raebae: I am! Or you could take her to the Zoo, and show her your family. The lions, feisty *grins evilly*

Griffindoor: ...

Raebae: Okay, okay, I’ll be serious. She’s just about as nervous as you btw. Little gay mouse won’t shut up about you. She mentioned something about old school themed stuff last week, and ooh! She likes popcorn! Take her to the movies maybe?

Griffindoor: that would’ve been a good idea, but she doesn’t like to be in places with many people at once :/ and I don’t even know what kind of movies she likes

Raebae: well, we know that she likes old school stuff, so why not make your own movie theater somewhere? A few blankets here and there, pillows, food, oh and some fancy lights! You can take your computer and a projector and choose one of your parents movies from back in the days!

Griffindoor: that’s actually a really good idea! Thank you Rae! Love u! 

Clarke texted back before tossing her phone away again. She ran downstairs and into the living room, searching for something to watch.

After looking fo about 30 minutes, she gave up and slumped down on the sofa. She heard her father come through the door and she sighed, hoping he could help her.

“Hey, kiddo. What’s up?” Jake asked and sat down next to her.

“Dad, I’m taking this girl I like out on a date tonight, and uh, I need your help. She likes old school stuff, but not big places with people, and I just, this is hard” she sighed at him again.

“Doesn’t like big places with people huh, so you’re falling for the Woods daughter? She’s pretty huh?” He teased her, and Clarke playfully glared at him.

“Daaad, can we like not do this right now, I need help, I want to impress her.” She looked down at her lap.

“When I first met your mom, I took her to a drive in theater in my old pickup. You can borrow it if you want? Besides even if there is a lot of people at drive in theaters, you can just park a little further away, and be in the dark by yourselves” he smiled at his daughter. 

“That could work, thank you dad” she hugged him and stood up.

She gathered all the stuff she might need for the date and went to set it all up, before going to pick Lexa up at 6.30 pm.

 

Lexa was yet again a mess. It was even worse than before the party a few weeks ago. She was going on a date with Clarke Griffin. The Clarke Griffin. Blonde blue eyed beauty, who actually wants to go on a date with her. Pacing around in her sisters apartment, waiting for Anya to come out of the bathroom, she runs her hands down her face trying to calm down.

It had been about two weeks since Clarke asked her, and it hit her full force that she has only been on one date before. What should she wear, does she bring flowers? So many questions running around in her head. 

“Hey, Lex. You okay?” Anya walks out of the bathroom, scratching her head. 

“I, Anya, what do people wear on a date? Do I bring flowers with me? Should I bring something else? Wine? Chocolate? I just, I don’t want to be the unknowing loser anymore, I failed miserably the last time” She knew she was rambling at this point, but she’s so nervous for her date. What if Clarke decides she’s weird after all?

“Lexa, first of all take a deep breath... there you go. And second, just be your self, if what I’ve heard about Clarke or know from my own experience with her at the party, is true, you have nothing to worry about kiddo, okay?” Anya looked at her with a reassuring smile.

“I’m just so nervous. What if she decides that I’m weird, or that she just doesn’t like spending time with me, what if she turns out to be like everyone else, I can’t handle moving again, I don’t like feeling like a burden to our family I..”

“Lexa! Stop thinking like that. You are not a burden. You are a beautiful woman and a wonderful person, I know how some people can be, they judge you before they get to know you. But you are perfectly normal, being high sensitive doesn’t make you a freak. It makes you shy, and afraid of what others think about you, and it makes you sensitive to certain sounds. It makes you emotional, and introvert and gives you sooo so many types of anxiety. But you are my baby sister, and I love you and if Clarke decides you’re not good enough, then screw her, that’s her loss. Not yours, do you hear me?” The older girl told her, voice cracking at the end.

Lexa looked at her sister, a little taken aback by her words. She looked up at her with unshed tears in her eyes, not sure how to respond to that. 

“I... ok. I’m sorry Anya... I love you too” she took a step forward to give her sister a hug. 

“It’s okay Lex.” Anya hugged her back. “Now, lets get you all set for this date of yours” She winked at her sister before dragging her to the bedroom. 

Lexa settled for light blue jeans, a white top, her converse shoes and leather jacket. Anya helped her braid her hair and applying makeup. Lexa was impatiently waiting for Clarke to show up. The clock was 6.20 pm, ten minutes left and she could feel the nerves. She checked her phone every minute, and the second the time turned 6.30, there was a knock on the door. 

Lexa walked slowly over to open it, and her heart was beating louder for every step. She opened the door and gasped at the girl in front of her. Clarke was wearing black tight jeans, white chucks, and a wine red adidas hoodie. It was a casual look, but to Lexa she seemed like the most beautiful creature in the world at that moment. She took in a deep breath. 

“Wow, you look so beautiful” She all but whispered, not realizing what she was saying before noticing the blush on the blondes cheeks.

“Uhh, I mean, hey” Lexa tried again, making Clarke laugh. Now it was the brunette who blushed.

“You, Miss Woods, are something. And I mean that in the best way” the blonde winked before reaching for Lexas hand. Lexa quickly drew her hand back, not being used to people just reaching for her. When she looked up, Clarke was trying to hide her disappointment, but Lexa noticed.

“Sorry, shit, I- you told me you don’t like it when people touch you, I- sorry” Clarke rambled.

“It’s okay, sorry, I shouldn’t have taken my hand away” Lexa answered, reaching for the blonde’s hand. 

“So, you ready to go?” Clarke smiles shyly at her. 

“Yeah, let me just get my phone and then we can leave” Lexa smiled back before grabbing her phone.

They entered the car and neither knew what to say. They drove in silence before Clarke pulled up to a tall building.

“Where are we?” Lexa asked, eyeing the building skeptically.

“It’s my dads workplace, and there’s a surprise for you at the top” Clarke smiled at her before stepping out of the car, running around the front to open the door for Lexa.

“My lady” She said, taking the brunettes hand, kissing the top of it. “Come on”.

They walked through the glass doors, silently admiring the big chandelier hanging from the roof, and the shiny white tiles on the floor. 

“Would you like to take the elevator or the stairs? I know some people get claustrophobic in them sometimes” Clarke said, waiting patiently for Lexa. 

“The elevator is fine, I’m not claustrophobic” the brunette reassured with a small smile. 

They walked into the elevator, which was partly made of glass. They stood side by side looking as they got higher above the ground.

“What does your father do for a living?” Lexa asked, amazed by the beautiful building. 

“He’s an engineer, he actually helped constructing this building” She smiled at the girl. “What about your dad?”

“Oh, he’s a lawyer, though he hasn’t had a case in a while now. About a month I think” Lexa told Clarke, smiling slightly.

As they neared the top, Clarke started to get a little nervous, hoping Lexa likes what she had planned. They hear the familiar “ding”, before the door opens. Clarke takes out a blindfold looking at Lexa expectantly.

“Do you trust me, Lexa?” Clarke whispered as she took a step towards her, and all Lexa could do was nod her head. She took ahold of the blindfold and put it on. Clarke took Lexa’s hands, guiding her to the rooftop. 

Lexa could feel the butterflies in her stomach, wondering what Clarke had planned for them. Suddenly they stopped hand she could feel Clarke untying the blindfold. “Keep your eyes closed” The blonde whispered as she took it off. 

They took a few more steps forward, and Lexa could feel that they now were outside. “Open your eyes” Clarke said, and Lexa did. And boi, what a view. She could see the whole city, and on top of that there was a beautiful sunset. 

“Wow” the brunette whispered in amazement. “You like it, huh?”. Clarke said, making Lexa turn around. “I Yeah, I really like it” she smiles at her, before looking around, noticing a picnic blanket whit a basket and a bottle with something. She turned to look at the blonde again, and Clarke was now holding a pink rose.

“I read somewhere that pink roses can mean love, gratitude and appreciation, and I am grateful that you exist and I love and appreciate that you said yes to go on this date with me” The blonde tells her with a shy grin, handing the rose over to her. 

“Clarke” Lexa whispers, and god Clarke loves the way this girl says her name. “thank you, I-I don’t know what to say” Lexa chuckles nervously at her. Clarke opened her arms to her, waiting for Lexa to accept the hug. She leaned in and they hugged for a few seconds.

“You hungry?” The blonde asked, and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled, making Clarke laugh. 

“Uh, haha, yes” she says nervously, as Clarke goes to sit down on the blanket.

“I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us, though I have some chicken salad, or sliced fruit and chocolate chip cookies as well as a bottle of champagne soda, totally alcohol free.” She grins at the brunette, and all Lexa can do is smile back, because she loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They eat in silence, stealing a few glances at one another. 

Clarke opens the bottle and spills a little bit while pouring some soda in her glass. She took out the fruit and cookies, trying to feed one to Lexa.

“This is really nice” the brunette broke the silence. “Thank you for asking me” she adds afterwards.

“It gets better” Clarke winked before taking a sip of her drink, enjoying the sunset.

When it turned dark, and the stars came into view, Clarke stood up reaching for Lexa to stand up too.

“I want to show you something” she said with a sweet smile. She took ahold of Lexas hand again, leading her up some stairs to a telescope. “Take a look” she urged, and Lexa stepped forward to take a look.

Looking into the telescope, Lexa saw at least a thousand more stars than she would’ve without it. It was amazing, being on a date with Clarke, on a rooftop, having a picnic and gazing at stars in a way she never thought was possible. Everything was clearer, bigger, through the telescope, and existing didn’t seem as scary anymore. She took a step back, looking at Clarke, her golden hair blowing in the wind. They smiled at each other and Lexa knew, right then, that she were falling really hard for this girl. 

“Do you like it?” Clarke asked in a whisper, afraid that any loud noise would burst their bubble.

“Do I like it?” Lexa repeated the question as if the answer was obvious. “Clarke, I love it, this is amazing” she enveloped the other girl in a hug, surprising them both. 

“Thank you for saying that, I was really nervous about this whole thing and I didn’t want to disappoint you”. Clarke told her, looking down at her feet.

“Clarke, this is the most perfect date I’ve ever been on. And it would’ve been amazing even if we just went to McDonald’s to buy a burger, though we would have to go through the drive through, but still, as long as I’m with you I’d feel safe” Lexa tried to reassure, smiling lightly at the other girl.

“Okay, thank you for saying that, and I trust you too” she smiled up at her. “Now, are you ready for part three of our date? It’s getting pretty late and I think you’ll like this part. It’s about a 20 minute drive from here though, so we kind of have to hurry” Clarke said while dragging Lexa through the doors. 

“I, okay, lead the way” the brunette chuckled, letting Clarke drag her around.

The first thing Lexa noticed when they got down was that the car was changed, it was now an old pickup instead of the fancy Jeep, and she sent a quizzical look at Clarke.

“Oh, yeah, I, this is my fathers first car, and he took my mom out on a date with it. He gave me a great idea earlier today, so we’re taking it.” She reassured the brunette.

They climbed into the car and drove of. Clarke silently hoped that Lexa didn’t notice the blankets and pillows in the back, or the faint smell of popcorn.

As they got closer, Lexa started to wonder where Clarke was taking her. The place kind of looked familiar, like she might have driven past it sometime. 

“We’re almost there” Clarke said, smiling to herself, hoping Lexa would like this.

They drove into a parking lot with a bunch of other cars, and that’s when Lexa realized that yep, Clarke has taken her to a drive-in theater, and her jaw drops. She turned her head and looked over to the blonde goddess.

“You, Clarke Griffin, are amazing” she said, and grabbed her hand. 

Clarke parked the car with the cargo towards the movie screen. She exited the car after telling Lexa to stay put, and went to grab the blankets and pillows to make it comfortable for them. She then put up some light chains to create a soft glow in the dark. She found some large warm hoodies for them too, and poured the popcorn into a bowl. Then she went to get Lexa to come sit with her.

Clarke led Lexa to the back of the truck, and the brunette was once again awestruck by everything Clarke has done tonight. 

“Come on, climb up” she encouraged and Lexa smiled at her for probably the thousandth time this evening.

They settled down and made a cocoon of the blankets, putting the hoodies on, because it was a bit chilly outside. They sat side by side watching as the intro to singing in the rain started to roll on the screen.

They ate popcorn and watched to movie, subconsciously getting a little closer as the movie went on. There were a few “accidental” brushes of fingers, when they went to grab popcorn sometimes, and they would always smile at each other. 

Sometime during the movie, the weather changed and it started to pour down. They hurriedly grabbed everything and jumped back into the front of the car. Soaking wet from the rain, they sat in the front, trying to calm their beating hearts as they looked at each other. 

“Well that took a turn” Clarke joked, making Lexa laugh wholeheartedly.

She turned the engine on to heat up the car for them, and the radio turned on too. They stole a few glances at each other and then the song “perfect” by Ed Sheeran started to play.

I found a love  
For me  
Oh Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl  
Beautiful and sweet...

They looked at each other, feeling the butterflies in their stomachs. Clarke’s eyes flickered between Lexa’s eyes and her lips, silently wondering if it would be okay to kiss her.

“Lexa?” She whispered

The brunette looked at her, like she put the stars in the night sky.

“Hm?” 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you now?” Clarke asked nervously.

“Yes” Lexa whispered and nodded her head, and they both leaned in.

The first brush of their lips were like fireworks. Clarke lifted her hand up to Lexa’s cheek, stroking it tenderly while deepening the kiss. They continued kissing while the song played in the background and the rain pouring down on the roof of the car.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.

They eventually had to pull apart and when they did, they were grinning at each other like idiots. The movie ended and they drove back in a comfortable silence, holding hands.

Clarke drove Lexa home, and followed her to the door. 

“Thank you, again, for asking me out, I had a great time, really great time.” Lexa smiled up at her.

“Thank you for saying yes, I-I like you, a lot, Lexa” Clarke blushed, making Lexa smile wider.

“I like you a lot too, Clarke” she grins at the blonde.

“So, this is the part where I kiss you goodnight, hoping that you’ll want to go on more future dates with me” Clarke looked at he shyly.

“Of course I’ll go on future dates with you, have you met you, you’re amazing Clarke. I’m shocked that you would want to go on more dates with me” Lexa chuckled and looked down at her feet.

“You’re amazing too you know” Clarke said before leaning in and kissing her. They kiss for a few seconds before the door opens and Gustus steps out, smiling knowingly at them.

“I guess this is my cue to leave” Clarke smiles “thank you, for coming out with me, See you later” Clarke smiled at them both, taking a few steps towards the car.

“Thank you for inviting me, Clarke, see you later” Lexa waved and smiled as the blonde drove away. 

To Lexa: Goodnight, sunshine :)

From Lexa: goodnight hot stuff ;)

From Lexa: shit! Anya took my phone... Goodnight Clarke :)

They both fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, as always you’re welcome to leave comments and kudos, I appreciate them :) 
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will be up, I have a few stressful weeks ahead of me, but it will be posted before January is over! 
> 
> Thank you again if you’re still reading this crap


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are tired of school. Clarke meets Jimmy. The gang has a movie night at the Griffin house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK! I’m sorry this took so long, I’ve had a stressful month.  
> Anyways here is chapter nine for those who still read it.
> 
> I’m sorry if there is any typo’s, I haven’t proofread it.

The date was a success, and it’s been about a week since they shared their first kiss. Clarke and  Lexa are currently sitting at the library doing homework together during a free period. They’ve been secretly stealing a few glances at each other, getting a bit distracted by one another. 

Clarke, finally realizing that she’s had enough, crosses her arms over her book and sighs before she’s leaning forward, resting her head on her arms. 

“You okay?” Lexa asks, knowing that they both had a busy week with a lot of assignments and tests. She still has to finish the homework Pike gave her for tomorrow too.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired” Clarke smiles back at the brunette. 

“Yeah, you sure?” Lexa asks just to be sure. And my god can this girl be more perfect, Clarke thinks to herself.

“Yup” The blonde says, popping the “p”, stretching her arms out in front of her.

“You want to go grab a coffee with me? We still have 30 minutes until our next classes” the brunette smiles sweetly at her, a glimpse of hope in her eyes. And really, who is Clarke to deny such a good offer from such a sweet person? 

She nods eagerly while stuffing her books down in her backpack, making Lexa chuckle softly.

They walk side by side, hands brushing for each step they take. Feeling the urge to be closer to the brunette, Clarke reaches out for her hand, looking at Lexa, before lacing their fingers together. 

“Is this okay?” the blonde asks carefully.

“Yeah, your hand is so soft” Lexa says in a sweet voice, smiling back at Clarke.

They walk into the little coffee shop on campus called “Grounders”, with a sweet little wooden sign over the entry. Lexa opens the door to let Clarke walk in first. She notices that there’s few people inside and is silently thankful as she follows after the blonde.

“Lexa, Hey!” A voice startles her, making her reach for Clarke’s hand. She turns her head to see where the voice came from and notice Jimmy behind the counter.

“Jimmy, hi” she says in a shy voice, before turning to look at Clarke, who looks a little confused.

“Who’s your friend?” He asks, looking at Clarke, and then back at the brunette.

“This is Clarke, she uh, she’s my friend”. She says, and the word “friend” feels a little wrong to her, but then again, they haven’t really established what they are yet. She also noticed how Clarke’s face fell a little when she referred to her as her “friend”.

“Okay, sweet” He smiles at them, not noticing the little change in the air. 

“I’m sorry, but eh, who are you?” Clarke lets her curiosity win and decides to ask the boy.

“Well, as Lexa already said, I’m Jimmy, I am a freshman here, and I just started working here at Grounders” He jumps to sit on a table behind the counter. 

“How do you know each other?” The blonde asks, glancing between the two of them.

“We uh, I mean, he- I..” Lexa starts to say, but doesn’t really know how to explain it to Clarke, not sure if Jimmy is okay with it. Luckily though, he decides to speak up sensing that she doesn’t want to embarrass him.

“uhm” he clears his throat. “We met a few weeks ago, we didn’t really get to talk that much..” He starts to say, noticing the death stare from the blonde he realizes how bad that sounded. “No no, god no, not like that, uhm, she walked into the library, and the Jocks were picking on me, probably because I’m an easy target, not the tallest guy, ginger...” he trails off, “she noticed me and decided to come to my rescue, being all badass and shit” he grins at them.

“And then their attention fell on her and she got beaten up because of you...” Clarke says with narrowed eyes. 

“No he ran to get help, and if he hadn’t I’d probably been in worse shape than I was when you saw me in the nurses office” Lexa looks at the blonde, noticing how her eyes look at her now almost faded bruises.

“Okay” Clarke says in a whisper. 

“So you guys ready to order or..?” Jimmy asks. 

“Yeah, uhm, I’ll have a mocha frappe with whipped cream, and...” the blonde says, looking at Lexa.

“I’ll take a pumpkin spice latte” Lexa smiles at him.

“Okay, to sit here or to go?” He asks, writing down their order.

“Uh, we can sit here” Clarke says, and takes out her card to pay for them both.

“Clarke, you didn’t have to pay for me” Lexa says, not used to anyone but her family paying for her.

“I wanted to” The blonde answers sweetly and takes her hand, leading her to one of the tables.

They sit in a comfortable silence, glancing at one another. God Clarke has the most beautiful blue eyes, Lexa thinks to herself. Their coffee arrives a few minutes later, and they smile at the waiter.

They sip at their coffees, and Lexa looks out the window at all the people rushing between classes or walking slowly. The sun lights up her face, making her eyes glow and she is so captivating that Clarke can’t help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. Then Lexa turns her head looking at the blonde with a shy smile.

“What?” The brunette asks, blushing a little under the blondes gaze.

“Nothing, you’re just beautiful” Clarke almost whispered, but Lexa heard her. She leans forward to take the blondes hand in her own, smiling at her.

“So, what are you doing later today? The gang is getting together at my house later for a movie night, you should come”. Clarke says with a bright smile.

“I, I don’t know, I have a lot of homework due to tomorrow and I..” Lexa starts to ramble and Clarke interrupts her.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to” The blonde tells her, looking into her eyes trying to reassure the girl. She can’t help feeling a little disappointed though.

“I want to, I do, I just I don’t have time, I’m sorry” Lexa says, feeling bad for rejecting the other girl. She really wants to go, but then she won’t finish her homework for Pike’s class, and she really doesn’t want to get on his bad side.

“It’s okay, we should probably head back to class soon.” Clarke says as she drinks her coffee. 

A few minutes later Clarke detaches her hand from The brunettes and starts to stand up, trying to mask her disappointment. Lexa looks at her, not sure what to do in situations like this. 

They walk side by side back to the main building, but they aren’t holding hands anymore, and Lexa feels like she messed up in some way. They say their goodbyes and goes their separate ways to class.

 

Psychology isn’t really Lexa’s favorite class, but it isn’t too bad either, the teacher is nice in comparison to Mr.Pike too. She tries to keep up with what the teacher is talking about, something about Sigmund Freud, but she can’t really focus. Raven is sitting next to her, texting someone. Probably one of the delinquents, Lexa thinks. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The Latina whispers, sensing that something is up with the brunette.

“Nothing, I’m fine” she replies, doodling on the desk.

“Come on Lexa, you’re my friend, you can tell me” Raven tries to reassure her, not liking how distracted the girl seems. She’s always paying attention to what the teacher says.

“I- it’s nothing, I just want this day to be over” she sighs and rests her head on the desk.

“You should come to our movie night, it starts at seven thirty” Raven says encouragingly, bumping her shoulder against Lexa’s.

“I can’t, I have homework, I already told Clarke I couldn’t come” the brunette sighs again, tired of all the questions.

“So that’s why you’re like this? Looking like a lost puppy, not paying attention in class. You’re thinking about her aren’t you?” Raven smiles softly at her, understanding that Lexa probably thinks Clarke is upset.

“I, you should have seen her face Rae, when I told her I couldn’t come. She looked so hopeful and I-I.. I can’t, I have so much to do due to tomorrow” she whispers in one breath.

“Lexa, listen to me, Clarke can get disappointed, and upset, but it doesn’t last long, okay? Besides, what is your assignment for tomorrow? I’ll help you, and you can just show up with some roses and shit and surprise her” The Latina winks at her.

“I have to read 3 chapters of The Great Gatsby, and write a summary to each chapter, highlighting important things in those chapters”. Lexa looks at her challengingly.

“Okay, I’ll text O, so she can help us too, then we’ll read one chapter each and write a summary, problem solved” Raven clapped her hands getting the attention of the entire class.

“Shit, sorry, mosquito” she brushes it off.

 

When the class ends, Lexa, Raven and Octavia gathers at the library. They read as fast as they can, typing in what they believe is the most important parts of the chapters. They finish at five minutes to seven, and Lexa thanks them for the hundredth time for helping her. Raven and O decides to go to Clarke’s place a little early while Lexa runs around, looking for something to say “I’m sorry”.

 

“Hey Clarke! We’re here!” Raven shouts as they walk through the door. “We brought snacks too” Octavia adds, walking into the home cinema.

They find Clarke, slumped in a chair with a messy bun and an almost empty bowl of ice cream. She’s crying to what appears to be the ending of “The Good Dinosaur”, and she looks up at them with red puffy eyes.

“It’s so sad you guys” she chokes as Arlo says goodbye to Spot.

“Oh, Clarkey” Octavia says as she sits down next to her, stroking her hair softly.

“Why can’t he just come with? Why is he leaving him behind?” Clarke cries into her shoulder.

“Oh come on Griffindoor, it is a children’s movie.” Raven says as she sits down on the other side.

“Yeah, but it is a sad movie” The blonde sniffles, and Raven laughs at her.

“Okay, in all seriousness though, how are you? I feel like we haven’t really talked this past week” Raven asks her, reaching for her hand.

“We have all been drowning I homework and assignments and all those fucking tests, I’m tired Raven. It’s like 3 weeks into the semester, are they trying to kill us?” The blonde sniffles again and laughs a little.

“Yeah, but that’s why we’re here” The Latina smiles “because we all figured we should spend some time together. I’ve missed you guys this past week” She says and leans forward to give her friends a hug.

“Speaking of long time no see, how is smexy Lexi, and how did your date go?” Octavia asks, hoping to cheer her friend up.

“She’s just as tired as we are.” The blonde laughs, remembering how tired she looked at the library earlier today. “And our date went well actually, you already know what we did, but the drive in theater didn’t really go according with to plan. We were all snuggled up on the back of my dads old truck when it started to poor down, leaving us both soaking wet.” She tells them with a smile, Lexa looked so beautiful that evening.

“What happened after that?” O asks, curious if she’s won or lost ten bucks.

“I started the car to heat it up, and she kept looking at me with er beautiful green eyes, and I kissed her, and then I drove her home before saying goodbye on her doorstep”. She tells them.

“Pay up O! I told you our girl has game” Raven suddenly burst out, smirking at her friends.

“You guys bet on us?” Clarke asks in disbelief, shaking her head while laughing.

“Yeah, Damn it Griffin! You couldn’t have waited till your second date” Octavia grumbles as she hands the money over to Raven. 

“Sorry” she says, and then the doorbell rings and the rest of the delinquents arrive through the doors. They settle on watching Pitch Perfect 2, singing along to the movie.

In the middle of the riff-off, the doorbell rings again, and everyone looks at each other, waiting for whoever it is to come through the door.

“You should open that” Raven tells the blonde, nudging her out of her seat.

“Okay okay, I’m going» she says, and Raven and Octavia looks at each other knowingly.

Clarke walks to open the door, wondering if one of her friends ordered pizza or something. She notices that the door is locked, well that explains why the person didn’t jut walk through it, and opens it up.

What she wasn’t prepared for was seeing Lexa there, standing on the other side with a giant teddy bear in one hand and a card an some chocolate in the other hand.

“Lexa?” She whispers, taking the girl in front of her in. She looks so tired and beautiful.

“Hi” The brunette says in the sweetest voice and Clarke melts. “This is for you” she says as she hands the teddy bear over, and damn it is heavy. How did she manage to hold it with one hand?! Clarke thinks to herself. She puts it down in the chair in the hallway, taking a hold of Lexa’s hand and ushering her into the house. 

“Lexa, what are you doing here? I- you didn’t have to skip homework for me, I’m fine, I just overreacted earlier today.” Clarke says, looking the other girl up and down.

“Hey it’s alright, and I didn’t skip it, I finished it and I really really wanted to see you. Here” Lexa tells her as she hands her the chocolate and the card, reading “I’m sorry”.

“Lexa, you really didn’t have to..” “I wanted to..” she interrupts the girl and Clarke envelopes her into a hug, because damn this girl is too cute.

“Thank you, Lexa” she says into her hair.

“I’m sorry” The brunette says, but Clarke just shakes her head feeling a few tears threatening to fall.

“You have nothing to apologize for, I’m sorry I made you feel like you had to” Clarke tells her, and Lexa reaches up to wipe a tear away from the blondes cheek.

“Don’t cry” The brunette says in a small voice, looking at her shyly.

“You’re too damn cute,.... I’m going to kiss you now”. Clarke shakes her head and leans forward for a chaste kiss.

Lexa leans forward too, resting her hands on the girl’s hips. Clarke’s lips are so soft, and they taste like strawberries. She changes the angle and Clarke backs her up against the wall.

“You’re a really good kisser” Lexa tells her and Clarke grins against her lips, kissing her one more time before breaking it.

“So are you” she tells her “we should probably go join the others” she says as she takes a hold of her hand, leading her to the others. She notices that Raven has occupied her seat, and settles down on the row behind dragging Lexa with her into her lap.

“I’ve missed you” The brunette says, looking into her eyes again. Clarke leans forward to kiss her again “I’ve missed you too”. 

“Oh come on guys, get a room”. Jasper says and pretends to gag, making everyone laugh.

The movie finishes around 9.pm, and everyone is starting to get up to leave. Clarke follows everyone, except Lexa, Raven and Octavia who is still in the home cinema. 

“Thank you for coming guys, this was fun” she says and gives everyone a hug.

«yeah, we should do this again next week, princess” Bellamy says and leans forward to kiss her cheek.

“Bye” Clarke says as she locks the door and walks back to the others.

“I should probably head home too” Lexa says as she starts to get up. Then Clarke gets a great idea.

«Or you could stay. My dad is away on a business trip, and my mom has a 48 hour shift at the hospital” Clarke says hopefully. “Rae and O is staying too” she adds.

“I don’t have any new clothes with me, Clarke, and my toothbrush is at home” Lexa says, and then it is her morning routine, she has to do everything in order or her day will be ruined.

“You can borrow something from me, and we have a drawer full of new toothbrushes” Clarke says, really hoping the brunette will stay.

“I-I.. um, I’ll ask my mom" she says and sends a quick text to her mother.

 

To mom: Hey, is it okay if I stay at a friends place tonight?

The reply came almost immediately and Lexa smiled.

From mom: Okay honey, stay safe :)

“Okay, I’ll stay” Lexa says, and Clarke smiles brightly at her.

Octavia and Raven takes the guest room and Lexa follows Clarke to her room. She changes the bedsheets and gives Lexa a pajamas and shows her the bathroom.

As Lexa changes she fixes her couch with a pillow and a blanket and changes into her too big Polis university T-shirt.

Lexa comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand. “Where should I put this?” She asks and gestures to the toothbrush.

“You can just put it in the glass next to mine” Clarke says and follows her to the bathroom. Lexa sits down on the edge of the hot tub, not sure what to do. She watches as Clarke removes her make up and brushes her teeth.

“C’mere” Clarke murmurs as she holds her hand out to Lexa. Lexa takes it and follows Clarke into her bedroom again, unsure what to do.

“You can take my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch” Clarke says and leads Lexa to her bed. 

“I can’t just take you bed, Clarke. Besides there is enough room for two people on it” Lexa tells her, not wanting the blonde to give up her bed for her sake.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks, not wanting to make the other girl uncomfortable.

“Yes, I’m sure” The brunette smiles at her and they get under the covers.

“Thank you for coming today. I really appreciate it” The blonde says as she snuggled into her side, playing with her hair.

“Thank you for inviting me” Lexa tells her, and kisses her forehead softly.

“Goodnight Lexa” Clarke yawns and kisses her lips.

“Goodnight, Clarke” she says and smiles to herself. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and Lexa hasn’t slept that good in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter nine! Haha, I’m not sure what I think about it personally. Again I’m sorry this took so long.
> 
> As always you are free to leave comments and kudos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Lexa» Clarke takes a deep breath and gathers her courage, she´s been wanting to ask this since the moment their eyes met. 
> 
> «Yes, Clarke?» Lexa says when the blonde doesn't say anything for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay. I coulnd´t control myself. Here is a new chapter! Again! whoo! *awkward silence*.
> 
> I figured that since it is the weekend and I´ve had time to write some more I would put up a new chapter, just to be nice :3
> 
> I don´t really know where I´m going with this story to be honest, but as long as people read I will keep writing.

Lexa woke up, feeling something pressing her down into the mattress. Her first instinct was to panic, but then she remembers that she stayed at Clarke´s place for the night. Thinking back to the day before, she smiles because she got to kiss the blonde beauty, not only once but three times. She stares up at the sealing, listening to the soft snores coming from the girl. She normally hates it when people snore, but she somehow finds it soothing when Clarke does it, it makes her seem more alive. 

 

She moves a little bit, and Clarke stirs, making some mumbling sounds before burying her face into Lexa´s chest. Lexa tenses a little bit before relaxing again, not wanting to wake the girl up. She looks at the clock on the wall, 6 am, she still has half an hour before she needs to start her routine. She sets an alarm on her phone at 6.30 and closes her eyes, trying to sleep. 

 

Clarke wakes up at 6.15, her phone is vibrating with an incoming call. «unknown number» she reads, but answers nonetheless. 

 

«Hello, this is Clarke Griffin» she says into the phone. « _Hi Clarke. This is Anastasia woods, Lexa´s mother.»_ «Oh! Hi,  do you want to speak to Lexa? She´s asleep right now, but I can wake her up if you want?» 

 

_«No!, I mean no, don´t do that, you see I got your number from Anya who got it from a Raven something, I was just calling to inform you about her morning routine»_ «Oh, okay, I see. So is there anything specific I need to do?» 

 

_«No not really, just make sure she wakes up at six thirty, and put some clothes for her on a chair or something, I can drop by with a bag for her if you want me to…»_ «that´s not necessary, she can just borrow something from me, you don´t have to do that Mrs. Woods.» Clarke interrupts the woman.

 

  _«Oh, well then, just please do that for me, she gets a little upset if she breaks her routine, and you can call me Anastasia.»_ The woman tells her in a sweet voice. «Okay, I´ll do that, thank you for calling me» _«No problem darling, goodbye»_ «Bye Mrs. Wo.. I mean Anastasia». 

 

Clarke hangs up and gets to work, looking for something the brunette can wear for the day. She pulls one of her light grey Adidas hoodies out of her closet and finds some black jeans. Then she runs to the washing room and pulls a clean set of underwear out of the dryer. She folds the clothes nicely and lays them down on her desk chair, before walking downstairs to asks one of the housemaids to please make some waffles for them for breakfast. She then walks into her bathroom, with 7 minutes left to wake the brunette up. She washes her face, and puts on her favorite hoodie, the «Pumba-hoodie» as her parents calls it, and some light blue jeans. 

 

Lexa wakes up again to someone sitting down on the bed next to her. «Hey Lex, wake up pretty girl», Clarke whispers and kisses her on top of her head. «It is six thirty, rise and shine». Clarke takes ahold of her hand and runs her thumb back and forth over it.

 

 «Clarke» Lexa says in a sleepy voice, and opens her eyes slowly to look at the blonde. 

 

«There she is» Clarke smiles at her and leans down to kiss her, but Lexa turns her head abruptly, and Clarke can´t help but feel a little confused.

 

«Sorry, I have morning breath» Lexa hurries to say when she notice the frown on the other girl´s face. 

 

«I don´t care» Clarke says and leans forward again, but Lexa turns her head again. 

 

«Leexaaaa…» the blonde throws her head back and whines, making the brunette laugh. 

 

«Here, take this breath mint» Clarke tires again and leans forward for the third time, and Lexa meets her halfway, kissing her softly running her thumb across the blondes cheek. 

 

«Good morning» Lexa says in a whisper.

 

«Morning» Clarke replies brushing their noses together. «I found some clothes for you, they´re on the chair. You can take my bathroom, I´ll just take the guest bathroom and wake up Rae and O.» She says as she starts to get up, but Lexa pulls her down on the bed again. 

 

«Cuddle with me» the brunette says smiling hopefully.

 

«Okay, but only for a few minutes, we both have classes in about a little over an hour.» Clarke says and lies down next to her.

 

«You look cute all makeup free and relaxed» Lexa says as she studies the blonde, making the other girl blush. 

 

«You´re always so sweet to me Lex, I - you´re the most wonderful and kindest person I`ve met, you know that?»  Clarke says in a sweet but serious tone, looking directly into her eyes. Normally it would make Lexa uncomfortable, but she´s too mesmerized by the blonde´s eyes to care. 

 

«I´m just telling the truth, you´re crazy beautiful and sweet, and you don´t judge me like others do when they look at me, and I think I, no I know I´m falling for you Clarke Griffin.» Lexa smiles at her. 

 

«Lexa» Clarke takes a deep breath and gathers her courage, she´s been wanting to ask this since the moment their eyes met. 

 

«Yes, Clarke?» Lexa says when the blonde doesn't say anything for a while.

 

«Will you - will you be my girlfriend?» Clarke asks with hope laced in her tone. Holding on to the brunette for dear life, afraid that they´re maybe not on the same page after all. 

 

«Yes» Lexa answers and Clarke´s face breaks into a huge grin, and leans forward to kiss her _Girlfriend,_ damn it feels good to finally be able to say that. They kiss passionately for a few moments before there is a knock on the door. 

 

«YO! LOVEBIRDS! TIME TO GET UP». Raven, of course, leave it to the Latina to ruin a perfect moment such as this. 

 

«Come on, Girlfriend, let´s get you dressed» Clarke claps her hands and stands up, reaching for Lexa to get up too. 

 

«Say that again» Lexa says, smiling brightly at her. «Let´s get you dres-» «No, not that» the brunette interrupts. «Come on, _Girlfriend»_ Clarke says again, emphasizing the word, and they grin at each other. Clarke hands the clothes over to Lexa and follows her over to the bathroom. «I´ll wait here for you» Clarke says, but Lexa drags her into the bathroom with her. «Don´t be ridiculous Clarke, I have nothing to hide.» Lexa says as she locks the door. Normally she would freak out over the idea that someone would join her to the bathroom, but hey, it´s Clarke, she trusts her. 

 

She takes of the pajama top and throws it at Clarke as she laughs. When Clarke removes the shirt from her face, she looks at Lexa and «Oh my God, you have abs». _Did she just say that out loud?_ and god those boobs. By the smirk on the brunette´s face she probably did say it out loud. Luckily though she kept the last part in her head. «Oh don´t give me that look, I didn't know you have abs» Clarke huffs at her and pouts.

 

«Haha, I said I have nothing to hide, doesn't mean I'm not full of surprises baby» Lexa winks, and Clarke secretly loves this new confident side of the girl. Clarke just sits and admirers her, then Lexa turns around and puts on her bra, and Clarke just gapes at her. «You have to be kidding me! You have a tattoo!» she nearly shouts and races up to touch it. «It´s really beautiful». She traces the pattern with her finger. 

 

«Yeah, I got it on my eighteenth birthday» Lexa smiles at her. «Care to help me with this» she asks sweetly, gesturing to the bra. 

 

«Yeah, of course» Clarke says and goes to help her with the bra. 

 

«Thank you». 

 

 

They arrive downstairs about twenty minutes later, both dressed and ready for some waffles. Octavia and Raven are already gathered around the kitchen table, munching on their waffles, just shrugging when Clarke looks at them. «Hey, Ms. Griffin, I hid some waffles for you, I was a little afraid that these two would eat them all if I didn’t». Lily, their housemaid, says as she walks into the kitchen. 

 

«You can call me Clarke, Lily, I don´t mind» Clarke smiles softly at the girl. She knows how her mother can be a little strict sometimes, and Abby freaked poor Lily out when the housemaid accidentally dropped a plate to the floor when Abby came bursting through the doors scaring the life out of her once. She remembers that very well, and chuckles to herself. 

 

«Oh Okay, Clarke. And who might this be?» Lily gestures to Lexa, and Clarke smiles brightly. 

«Lily, I´d like you to meet my girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa this is our beloved housemaid, Lily.»  

 

«No… Fucking… Way…» Octavia and Raven gapes at them simultaneously. 

 

Clarke just shrugs at her friends then glances between them, Lexa and Lily. Lily takes a step forward and holds her hand out to the brunette. «Hi, nice to meet you» she smiles at her and Lexa smiles back shyly.

 

«And for the record, I wouldn´t say beloved housemaid, I don´t think Abby likes me very much». She jokes and they all chuckle, knowing how Abby is good at holding a grudge. They've all, except for Lexa, heard the story about when Jake forgot to pick Clarke up from kindergarten. Abby refused speak to him for three days after that. 

 

They eat their breakfast, keeping an easy conversation going. 

 

«Hey, Lexa?» Octavia suddenly asks. 

 

«Yes?» 

 

«Lincoln mentioned to me that one of the soccer players on his team got kicked out for bad behavior, maybe you should try out for the new spot? I mean, you used to play soccer before didn't you?» Octavia says.

 

«Well, I, yes, but I - That was last year, I haven´t practiced since I moved here. Besides, playing a dumb sport didn't get me anywhere the last time» Lexa replies, shocking them all. Lexa never mentioned that she played soccer before, both Clarke and Raven think. 

 

«You should try out, I mean, what´s the worst that can happen?» Clarke asks.

 

«Oh, well, people can bully me if I suck…» she sighs, and Clarke understands, she really does. 

 

«You don´t have to if you don´t want to, but if you change your mind I´ll have your back. Let´s make a deal; If you  decide you´ll try out for soccer, then I´ll try out for the available spot on the cheerleading team, since Nia got expelled for bringing drugs to campus.» the blonde says with a challenging smile. 

 

«You´ll become the cliché couple everyone talks about» Raven laughs, but Octavia pokes her in the ribs, making her stop instantly. Clarke glares at her friend and reaches for Lexa´s hand, stroking it gently. 

 

«I´ll think about» Lexa says and rests her head on Clarke´s shoulder, and Clarke plays with her hair. Their friends just watch while they´re having a moment. 

 

«Let´s get going! We don´t want to be late for math with Mr. Svendson»  Raven says, and Lexa groans. She shares a math class with the Latina, and Mr. Svendson is the most boring teacher she has ever met. He is super demotivating and Lexa wants to strangle him every time he slurps his coffee a little too loud. 

 

They grab their backpacks and jumps into Clarke´s fancy Jeep. They drive for about ten minutes before they arrive at school. As they walk over the parking lot, they see the new transfer student, Andy something, getting beaten up and stuffed into a garbage container by some of Dax´s friends. Lexa´s first instinct is to run and help him, but Raven grabs her hand, sending her a look that says «Don´t even think about it», and then looks to Clarke. Lexa understands what she means, but she still get an uneasy feeling. _What is it with this school and all these bullies? And why is it always the jocks that beats people up around here?._ Lexa thinks to herself as they walk inside.  _And more importantly, who is that?_

 

Raven and Lexa follows Clarke to her classroom, since they are headed in the same direction. Octavia spotted Lincoln at his locker so she went up to him so he could walk her to class. When they get to the blondes class Lexa gives her a sweet goodbye kiss, and Raven pretends to gag. 

 

As the math class drags on, there is a knock on the door. All students turns their heads as the new boy enters, a little beaten and bruised he follows behind the principal. 

 

«Good day Mr. Svendson, I´m sorry to interrupt your class, but we have a new student here.» Jaha says as he gestures to the boy. 

 

«This is Andy Wallace, he is going to join this class, so treat him nicely.» Jaha says as he turns to leave.

 

«Hello, Andy. Please have a seat.» Mr. Svendson says to the boy, and he just nods and looks for a place to sit. As his eyes lands on Lexa and Raven they widen a little bit. He probably recognizes them from the parking lot.  Lexa sends him a smile and he goes to sit down next to them. 

 

«Lexa, what the fuck are you doing, that boy smells trouble from a long distance.» Raven whispers harshly at her.  There is something about this boy that doesn't seem right to the Latina, and she has zero intentions of being dragged into some sort of mess. 

 

«Hello ladies, may I please sit here?» he asks in a polite tone, but the sly smirk on his face creeps Raven out even more. Before she can protest though, Lexa already answers. 

 

«Yeah, oaky» Lexa says and smiles at him, not seeming to notice how off-putting his behavior to everyone else. Even Mr. Svendson is a little freaked out by the boy, and eyes him quizzically.  

 

As soon as the class ends, Raven drags Lexa so fast out of the classroom that they leave a cloud of dust behind them. She drags her to the cafeteria and finds Clarke, Octavia and Echo sitting there, chatting about something. Their attention falls to them and Clarke smiles upon seeing her girlfriend. 

 

«Hey Baby» Clarke says and scoots over so Lexa can sit next to her. 

 

«Stop with that lovey-dovey shit, we have more important things to discuss now» Raven says in a stern voice.

 

«Wait? You guys are together?» Echo beams and Clarke nods with a grin plastered on her face. 

 

«Seriously guys! focus!» Raven snaps getting their attention. 

 

«What?» They all asks, curious about what is so important.

 

«Have you seen the new boy?» Raven asks and everyone shakes their heads, not sure who the girl is referring to. 

 

«He is like super creepy, like we were sitting in the middle of class, and all of a sudden Jaha comes in and says that he will be joining our class. Then miss green-eyed brunette here lets him sit next to us, creeping on her without her noticing, probably undressing her with his mind. There is something up with that boy, I can feel it». The Latina Rambles.

 

«You mean Andy?» Echo asks, and both Raven and Lexa nods. 

 

«I ran into him on my way to class. He asked for a map of the school, and I said that he had to go to someone in the staff to get one of those because he wasn't here the first day, and then he just glared at me. I think his dad is a military man? Cage Wallace» Echo says with furrowed brows. Thinking about, Raven is right. There is something about that boy that doesn´t seem right. 

 

«Wait?» he were creeping on Lexa?» Clarke asks, ignoring the look Lexa sent her. 

 

«Yeah, like full on ogling at her, no shame» Raven says, a little disgusted at herself for not saying something during class. 

 

Clarke tightens her hold on her girlfriend, not wanting anyone to look at her but her.  

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to say. Then Andy walks into the cafeteria, his smirk in place as if he is up to something. 

 

The gang shudders as he smiles at them, and Lexa looks at him, she too notices that something is up with him. He seems confident in the way he walks, but at the same time, he looks as if he is hiding something and is always on the watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! so that was chapter 10 :D I´ll go hide under a rock. Hopefully I will have time to upload a new chapter during the week sometime. Idk. 
> 
> Thank you if you still read this shit! it means a lot.
> 
> As always you´re welcome to leave comments and kudos ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. 
> 
> They tell their parents about their relationship. 
> 
> They kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! here it is! I changed this chapter a few times. I wasn´t really sure how I wanted this to go, but it´s here.
> 
> Thank you if you´re still reading this.
> 
> Oh! and it´s been two months since I started writing this >:D

A few days later, Lexa finds herself at Clarke´s Place yet again. It still feels really good to call the blonde her girlfriend. On Saturday the gang went to The drop-ship together, and Lexa introduced Jimmy to everyone, and the group of friends were fast to welcome the nerdy boy. Lexa too has almost warmed up to everybody, except for Bellamy, she doesn't like the way that boy looks at her girl.  

 

Now they are currently laying on Clarke´s bed. Clarke have been clinging to her like a koala for the past hour because Lexa was at the gym earlier with Anya. Since her phone died sometime during their workout Clarke couldn't reach her making her paranoid and fear the worst, because Lexa always answers right away. 

 

«Clarke, we should eat something soon, we have been laying here for way too long». Lexa says into the blondes hair, not showing any signs of getting up any time soon. 

 

«Don´t wanna… Cuddle more» Clarke mumbles, making Lexa chuckle.

 

«Come on, we can go to Mc.Donald´s, it´s greasy food day today» Lexa tries again, and this time Clarke moves a little bit.

 

«I like greasy food day» The blonde smiles happily.

 

«Okay, come on beautiful, get up so I can spoil you» Lexa says as she stands up and stretches a little, reaching for Clarke to get up too. 

 

«Okay, let´s get Mr.marshmallow on the road, I´m hungry.» Clarke says as she drags Lexa down the stairs. They say goodbye to Abby and Jake on their way out and jumps into the car. 

 

 

Clarke drives them to the nearest Mc.Donald´s with a drive through, knowing how crowded they can get. Standing in line, Clarke reaches to take Lexa´s hand, running her thumb up and down. 

 

«what do you want to eat, baby?» Clarke asks and turns to look at her.

 

«Uhm, not sure, chicken nuggets maybe?» She says and Clarke laughs because this girl is too cute. 

 

«How about we do like all those youtube stars? Buy everything that sounds good and take a bite of everything» she wiggles her eyebrows.

 

«Isn´t that a huge waste of food?» Lexa asks with furrowed brows.

 

«Nah, we´ll just give rest of it to my parents and Raven.» Clarke winks and drives a few meters further. 

 

«Speaking of parents, should we tell them about us? our relationship I mean?» Lexa asks, wondering if it is okay with Clarke. She doesn't really like to keep things from people, and though they've only been together for a few days it still feels wrong to keep things from them. 

 

«Do you want to tell them?» Clarke asks, as the line of cars moves forward again. 

 

«I mean, yeah, but only if you want to. I don´t really like keeping things from my parents» The brunette says, and as Clarke is about to reply when a voice says.

 

«Hi, welcome to Mc.Donald´s, may I take your order please?»

 

«uh, yeah. We´ll have two of each mc.flurry you have, one hundred chicken nuggets, ten cheeseburgers with unsalted fries, two happy meals, five big macs, two veggie burgers, seven quarter pounders. four big tasty burgers two with bacon and two without, some hot wings, two chicken salsa burgers, two sweet potato fries, one of each wrap you have, and may you please add some extra dip-sauce to those hundred chicken nuggets? Oh and 14 sodas, two of each kind you got» The blonde says and Lexa gapes at her. 

 

«Okay, thank you for your order, just drive around the corner and your food will be delivered» 

 

Clarke closes her window, looking back at Lexa and laughs when she sees the expression on her face. 

 

«What? you said you were hungry» Clarke smirks at her. 

 

«Yeah! but this is enough food to feed an entire village» the brunette protests.

 

«I´m just kidding, we´re not eating all this by ourselves. Call your parents and invite them over.   We´ll tell them about us over dinner.» The blonde smiles at her, urging her on. 

 

 

 

When they get back to the Griffin house, both Gustus and Anastasia is sitting in the living room laughing at something Clarke´s parents said. They place the bags with food on the table, and sits down on the love-seat. 

 

«Hello girls» Abby says and smiles warmly at them. 

 

Anastasia looks at Clarke, and Clarke stares back before getting up. 

 

«Hello Mr. and Mrs. Woods, I´m Clarke Griffin» She says as she holds her and out. Anastasia just stares at it before getting up and enveloping the girl in a hug.  «I already told you, you can call me Anastasia, Ms. Woods seems too formal» The woman smiles, and Gustus stands up and holds out his hand. 

 

«Hello, I´m Gustus, Lexa´s father» he says, and Clarke smiles at him. Damn the genes in this family. 

 

«We brought food. Hope you like Mc.Donald´s» Clarke gestures to the bags and chuckles before sitting down next to her girlfriend again.

 

At the mention of food, they hear feet running down the stairs and Raven comes into the living room, panting like crazy. «Did I hear food?» The girl wheezes, and Abby and Jake chuckles at her. 

They all sit around the table, eating in a comfortable silence. Clarke and Lexa steals a few glances at each other, and Lexa can´t help but lace their fingers under the table.

 

«Okay, so you probably want to know why we invited you over all of a sudden» Clarke says, breaking the silence, gaining the attention of everyone around the table. 

 

«Okay, mom, dad, don´t freak out..» the blonde starts, and Abby gasps.

 

«You´re not pregnant are you? because we´re way to young to be grandparents» Abby says seriously, and Clarke can't help but laugh. 

 

«Haha, no, I´m not pregnant, and it would be very hard for Lexa to get me pregnant» Clarke says, waiting for their reaction. She can see Ravens smirk out of the corner of her eye, and dares her friend to say anything. 

 

«Wa-Wait a second! you´re together!» Jake nearly shouts, startling them all. Then he points his finger at Abby and breaks into a huge grin, «You owe me fifty bucks!» and then he starts dancing around. 

 

Abby grumbles and pulls out a fifty from her wallet. Everyone just smiles at them and Clarke and Lexa snuggle closer together. They all fall back into an easy conversation after that,  getting to know more about each other.  

 

After about twenty minutes, Raven excuses herself from the table, signaling for Clarke and Lexa to join her. The three of them walk up to Clarke´s room, and Raven closes the door behind them.

 

«Okay, I need to tell you something» Raven starts. 

 

«When I was picking up something for my leg at the drugstore earlier today I noticed Andy» The Latina continues, and Clarke and Lexa nods.

 

«He was picking up something that looked like a gun or something at the weapon shop downtown. The one owned by that douchebag, Titus». Raven finishes and waits for their reaction.

 

«Come on Rae, there is probably a logical explanation for that. Didn´t Echo say his father works in the military? Maybe he picked it up for him?» Clarke says and looks to Lexa who agrees with her.

 

«Yeah, but why didn't he pick it up himself?» Raven asks challengingly.

 

«Maybe he was busy and thought it would be better to send him, I don´t know Rae.» Clarke says, frustrated at how paranoid her friend is acting. 

 

«I swear Griffin, that boy is up to something. I mean he just screams trouble from ten miles distance.» Raven huffs and slumps down on the bed next to them, and stares at the wall. 

 

«I just have this weird feeling that I´ve seen him somewhere before.» She sighs and Clarke rolls over to look at her. When her friend mentions it, he kind of seems familiar to her too.

 

«Maybe he just has one of those faces» The blonde says and hugs her friend. «Let´s not get too into this, maybe we are overthinking». 

 

«Okay, yeah. you´re probably right» Raven says and looks at her friend. She still has this nagging feeling that won´t go away about this. Something is up with this guy.

 

They lay in silence for a few moments. Clarke rolls over again to look at her girlfriend, damn Lexa looks beautiful in this light. «Babe?» Clarke asks and receives a humming sound in response. «Will you let me braid your hair?» She asks sweetly. 

 

«Okay, I´m out of here!» The Latina says and gets up, walking out of the room dramatically. making them laugh. 

 

Lexa sits up and Clarke settles behind her. She looks over to the nightstand and grabs a hairband, getting ready to braid the brunettes hair. 

 

«Sooo.. Now our parents know about us. Bye bye freedom, hello open doors» Clarke says as she starts to braid Lexa´s hair. She is going to make one of those french braids that everyone wears these days, having a feeling that it will suit her girlfriend well. 

«Come on. We´re nineteen, I don´t think the «Doors open» rule applies to us.» Lexa chuckles softly.

 

«Haha, you´ve met my dad, Lex. He´s definitely going to tease us with that rule» The blonde laughs and Lexa just smiles softly. She loves the blonde´s laughter. 

 

«Clarke?» Lexa asks softly. 

 

«Yeah baby?»

 

«Would…-I.. Is it okay if I stay here for the night?» She asks nervously. She doesn't really need to be nervous, but she wants to make sure that she is allowed to stay. 

 

«Of course you can» Clarke smiles at her. «You know, you don´t have to be nervous to talk to me about stuff or ask me things, Lexa. I´m your girlfriend, I want you to feel comfortable around me» She adds and keeps braiding. 

 

«I am.. Comfortable around you, I mean. I just, I don´t want to be a burden» She shrugs.

 

«You could never be a burden to me» Clarke whispers and hugs her from behind. Lexa leans back into the embrace and they share a sweet kiss. «I´m done with your braid» She says, and gestures for Lexa to look in the mirror. 

 

«Wow, this is beautiful, Clarke» Lexa says in awe. She gently touches it with er fingers, feeling the pattern. 

 

«Lily taught me when I was about ten» The blonde says and they stare at each other for a few moments. 

 

«I should probably tell my parents that I´ll stay here for the night» Lexa says and kisses Clarke. They walk out of the room to join the others downstairs. 

 

 

 

«There they are» Jake says happily as they walk into the living room. They look at something that looks a lot like Clarke´s baby albums and the blonde´s eyes goes wide. 

 

«Dad! no! Not my baby pictures!» Clarke shrieks and starts to grab the photos. 

 

«Haha, Lexa, look at this one.» Jake grins and shows a picture of Clarke. She doesn't look like she´s more than two years old at the picture. Her baby blue eyes a little red rimmed as she looks at something that appears to be a grave. 

 

«This is from when Clarke´s pet snail, Larry, died. Little did she know that it wasn´t dead.» Jake starts laughing, and everyone looks at him and Abby. 

 

«Larry was a stuffed animal» Abby finishes for her husband and Lexa´s parents start laughing too. 

 

«It´s not funny! I was two! and emotional!» Clarke whines and Lexa goes to hug her. «I think it´s cute» She whispers in her ear before kissing her nose. 

 

Lexa looks over to her parents, and she doesn't even have to open her mouth before Gustus says, «Yeah okay, we had a feeling you might wanted to stay so we packed a bag. It is in the car», and throws the car keys her way. Lexa smiles happily at them, before she drags Clarke to the car to retrieve her bag. 

 

 

Later when they are laying in bed Clarke can´t help but stare at her girl. She was right, Lexa looks absolutely stunning that braid. She reaches out to touch it and as she looks to Lexa´s face, she sees the girl staring at her lips. 

 

«You´re allowed to kiss me you know» She teases, and Lexa leans forward. 

 

«I know» She whispers and sends a shiver down the blondes spine as she kisses her softly. Their kisses soon grow more heated, and Clarke rolls them over so that she is on top. Taking control over the kiss, she gently pushes Lexa´s head to the side, kissing her neck. She probably leaves some marks, but she doesn't care, she wants everyone to know that Lexa is hers. 

With the way the blonde kisses down her neck, Lexa can´t help but let out a little moan. Soon she finds herself searching for the blonde´s lips, and their lips clash together again. Their breathing becomes heavy and Lexa´s mind fogs a little bit. Her lungs is on fire, but she don't care. Kissing Clarke is like heaven, and she´s sure she can die a happy girl. 

 

«Babe..» Clarke says. «Lexa.. Baby, we should stop» She tries again and breaks the kiss. They are both breathing heavily, and Lexa nods. Clarke is right, they should stop. Abby and Jake are sleeping down the hall. 

 

«I want to, I do, I just, I want you to be ready» The blonde tries to reassure. She know that Lexa is a virgin, and with that comes the potential regretful feeling afterwards. Lexa just nods again and kisses her softly once more. 

 

«Thank you, Clarke, I- I want to too, I just, I don´t know how» She whispers and buries her face in the blondes neck. Clarke just smiles softly at her and they both fall asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he..he.. So that´s it. I´ll go hide under a rock now. bye. 
> 
> Yes.. I had to search for a Mc.Donald´s menu to write that order. 
> 
> Again! Thank you if you still read this crap. I appreciate it :)))
> 
> As always you´re welcome to leave comments and kudos :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Yeah, but I need to find some old newspaper articles. I´m supposed to make a documentary about something for my film class, and principal Jaha asked me to send you to his office» He says, and gestures to Lexa.
> 
> «Me? why?» She asked. She haven't done anything wrong, so why would he want to see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 everybody!
> 
> I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, oh well :))
> 
> Hope you like it!

A couple of weeks goes by, and the group of friends is tighter than ever. Lexa has even warmed up a little to Bellamy, and that says a little. Octavia finally managed to kick some sense into her brother, and he is slowly accepting her too, considering that Lexa and Clarke are together and he doesn't want to get on the blonde´s bad side. 

 

Lexa and Raven currently sitting at the library. They often find themselves there when they have a free period. They are working on the math homework they got from Mr.Svendson, and really? who needs trigonometry anyways? what good does it. Clarke has art history until twelve, and octavia, god knows what that girl is doing now. 

 

«My brain is getting fried, I can´t do this anymore» Raven groans and looks over to Lexa. 

 

«Yeah, same» Lexa sighs and checks her phone, still thirty minutes till the blonde´s class is over, and forty  minutes till her next class begins. She massages her temple gently and stares at the problem she is trying to solve. 

 

«And you call yourself a genius» they hear someone say, and Jimmy steps forward from behind a bookshelf smiling brightly at them. 

 

«Ha ha, very funny. besides, I like to make things go boom, not math» Raven says, and groans again. «What brings you to the library at this hour? don´t you have afternoon classes on Thursdays?» she asks the boy.

 

«Yeah, but I need to find some old newspaper articles. I´m supposed to make a documentary about something for my film class, and principal Jaha asked me to send you to his office» He says, and gestures to Lexa.

 

«Me? why?» She asked. She haven't done anything wrong, so why would he want to see her?

 

«I dunno, he didn't say» Jimmy says. «I can follow you if you want?» He adds with a smile, and Lexa just stands up and nods at him. 

«Hold up!» Raven says, stopping them. «I´ll come with». She packs her books and joins them.

 

 

 

Knock…knock…

 

«Come in!»

 

«Hello, you wanted to see me Mr. Jaha?» Lexa says as she opens the door, taking a step into his office. 

 

«Ah, Ms. Woods. Please sit down» Jaha says and gestures to the chair in front of his desk. Lexa sits down, still confused as to why she is here. 

 

«You probably wonder why you´re here?» The man says, and Lexa nods.

 

«You see, I´ve heard from a couple of professors that you´re doing pretty well in their classes.» he starts off. «And I have a special offer for you»

 

«What kind of offer?» Lexa asks curiously.

 

«Normally people don´t start tutoring until they reach the second year, and I know it can be a tough job sometimes. I´m just wondering if you´d consider to help people who struggle with their homework. It is kind of the same thing, and you will be given extra credits. It will of course be here on school property, so you don't have to worry about that» Jaha smiles warmly at her. 

 

«I- I uh, I don´t know what to say» Lexa says and fiddles with her fingers. 

 

«You don´t have to, but if you´re interested you can show up at the tutor center today at 4 pm. It will happen at the same time as the elder tutors will be there, so if you´re unsure about something they can help you» He finishes and Lexa just stares at the clock. 

 

«I-I´ll think about» she smiles.

 

Jaha smiles back and claps his hands. «Great! that was everything, you´re free to go» he smiles and stands up to show her out. 

 

 

 

«So what was all that about?» Raven asks as Lexa comes out. 

 

«He wants me to help people with their homework, kind of like tutoring. I think it is a new thing they´re testing out. I will of course get extra credit, and it will be here at campus at the tutor center.» She tells the Latina, and Raven smiles at her. 

 

«You should do it, everyone can use some extra credit for further education! and besides, you can get your homework done at the same time» Raven says wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

«Yeah, I guess you´re right. Come on, lets go meet Clarke» Lexa smiles and starts to walk, Raven following close behind. Neither of them noticed Andy standing a few doors further away, his sly smirk in place as he watches them walk away. 

 

 

«Hey babe!» Clarke says in a cheerful voice before leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend. Lexa leans in to and they meet for a chaste kiss. 

 

«How is your day going?» The blonde asks, leaning back to take a look at the girl.

 

«It is going quite well, thank you. I just got called in to Jaha´s office. He wants me to start helping people with their homework because of my good grades, and I get extra credits if I do it.» She grins and Clarke beams at her.

 

«aaah, baby that´s great! you should do for the credits! I´m so proud of you!» Clarke says and kisses her again. 

 

«Okay lovebirds, knock it off» Raven says and separates them. «Lets get this one to her english class with the beloved Mr.Pike» She says sarcastically, and Lexa groans. She hates Pike. They walk over campus to building B, following the brunette to the right room before they say goodbye. 

 

As they turn around to walk back they bump into someone. «Hey! watch where you´re going you idiot!» Raven says and looks directly at Andy´s face. He stares her down, not saying a word. Ravens takes a hold of her friends hand trying to walk past him, but he stops them.

 

«Let. go. off my hand» The latina says as she glares at him. 

 

He lets go of her hand and Raven retracts it as if she was burned. 

 

«Keep your loved ones close» He whispers in a low voice before he walks down the hallway.

 

 

«Are you okay?» Clarke asks. She looks at her friend worriedly.

 

«Yeah I´m fine. what did he mean with that?» Raven asks.

 

«I have no idea Rae» Clarke says and shrugs. This guy is getting more creepy every day. They all feel like they´ve seen him somewhere before, but have no idea where or when. What does he want?

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven sits at the bleachers when Lexa walks out from school. She walks over to them confused, normally Clarke would have gone home at this hour. 

 

«Hey?» The brunette says unsurely as she sits down next to her girlfriend. She looks over to Raven questioningly. 

 

«Are you alright?» She asks the both of them. 

 

«Yeah, we´re just a little shaken» Raven replies, smiling sweetly at her. She doesn´t want to worry the girl to much. 

 

«We uh, we ran into Andy after we followed you to class» Clarke says and Lexa´s eyes widen. 

 

«Did he do something to you?» Lexa looks at Clarke and then Raven. 

 

«No, not really, he just stopped us, told us to «Keep our loved ones close» and then left» Clarke says, and makes a creepy voice when she quotes what he said. 

 

«Okay, that´s kind of weird» Lexa chuckles nervously. Why would he say that? they don´t know him, he doesn´t know them. They sit in silence for a while, not sure what to do, then Lexa´s face breaks into a huge grin. 

 

«Hey, I-I thought about what Octavia said, I´ll try out for the spot on the soccer team. I know it´s been a few weeks, but why not give it a shot?» She looks at the other girls, and that seems to lighten the mood. 

 

«That´s great!» Clarke says and smiles widely at her. «I know I said I´d try out for the Cheerleading spot, but Harper already got it» Clarke sighs and Lexa just smiles at her. 

 

«It´s okay» The brunette says and kisses the top of her head. They stand up and walks over to their cars. It almost October and the colors outside are quite beautiful, yellow leafs falling from the trees. 

 

They say goodbye to Raven, and jumps into the blonde´s car. 

 

«Hey Lexa?» Clarke asks with a mischievous smile.

 

«Yes Clarke» 

 

«I, I was just wondering if I maybe could come to your place today?» She asks, a bit nervous. She also knows that her parents are home now, and she really doesn't want to go home. Jake and Abby have been fighting over something for a few days, and she just need an escape from them. 

 

«Yeah, of course! that would be great baby» Lexa says and leans over to kiss her. They drive in silence to the brunettes house, holding hands. 

 

When they get there Clarke parks the car in the driveway. The house is about the size as her own, maybe a little smaller. She hasn´t been here since their date when she picked her up. She´s a little curious about what it looks like on the inside.

 

They get out of the car, and Clarke takes a hold of the brunettes hand as they walk to the door. Just as they reach the stairs the door flies open and a very excited Aden stands there grinning at them. 

 

«Lexie! you´re home!» He yells excitedly as they walk up to him. 

 

«Hey kiddo. Why are you so happy today?» she asks, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. 

 

«You brought Clarke with you! And Anya is home, though she is sleeping at the moment. It got boring being by myself» he cheers and shrugs, both Clarke and Lexa chuckle at him. 

 

«Hey, Aden» Clarke smiles at him and ruffles his hair. He smiles back and they all walk inside. 

 

Lexa shows her into the living room and they settle down on the couch. They sit there and cuddle for a while, before they hear Anastasia walking through the front door. 

 

«Anya, Aden, Lexa, I´m home!» She yells from the hallway. They hear some shuffling before she walks into the kitchen, setting some groceries away. 

 

«What would you like for dinner?» She says as she glances towards the living room.  «Oh, Clarke! What a lovely surprise» She claps her hands and smiles before walking over to greet the blonde. 

 

«Hey» Clarke smiles at the woman and goes to stand up.

 

«Are you staying for dinner?» Anastasia asks, looking between the two of them. 

 

Clarke looks down at Lexa who subtly nods her head.

 

«Yeah, if that´s okay with you guys» Clarke smiles sweetly at her. 

 

«Of course, the more the merrier» Anastasia says before walking into the kitchen again. 

 

«I think I´ll make homemade pizza, Aden´s favorite» She says, and the girls nod at her. 

 

 

«You want to go to my room?» Lexa asks quietly, not feeling like sharing her girlfriends attention at the moment. 

 

«Yeah, lead the way» The blonde says as they stand up. She follows Lexa up the stairs and down a hallway. She sees a door with the name «Aden» on it in big blue letters and smiles to herself. Lexa´s room is on the other side. 

 

The brunette opens the door to her room to let Clarke walk in first. 

 

Clarke looks around, taking in everything that is Lexa. She has some photos on the wall, a queen sized bed, something that appears to be a walk-in closet. She takes in the little bedside table with a cute little koala lamp and a picture of a young brunette and a baby Aden. 

 

«Wow, your room is exactly like I thought it would be» Clarke breathes in awe. She hasn't been to the brunettes room before, considering that they´re always at her place instead of Lexa´s. 

 

She goes to sit down on Lexa´s bed, and gives the brunette a look that says come join me. They both sit down and Clarke picks up the photo of Lexa and Aden to study it closer. 

 

«You look so cute!» she gushes at the girl, and Lexa blushes and  leans forward to kiss her.

 

«I had chubby cheeks and was wearing glasses» She mumbles when they break apart. 

 

«You were cute» The blonde whispers and pecks her lips again. 

 

They lay down on the bed, cuddling closer together. Clarke studies her girlfriends face, looking at  the small freckles on her cheeks. She leans forward to kiss the tip of her nose. 

 

«So you took Jaha upon his offer? Helping people?» Clarke asks after a while.

 

«Yeah, I went to him before I went to find you and Raven» The brunette answers, yawning slightly. 

 

«I´m proud of you» The blonde whispers, tracing the lines of her face with her finger. Normally Lexa would hate it when people came close to touching her face, but not Clarke. Feeling a little courageous Lexa leans forward to capture the blondes lips again.

 

«Clarke..?» Lexa says after kissing her for some time. 

 

«Yes, baby?» The blonde answers, looking lovingly at her. 

 

«I lo…». She never got to finish her sentence because Anya came bursting through the doors.

 

«Yo! Lovebirds, it´s dinner time!» She says quickly, and stops to stare at them. «Did I interrupt something?» She raises an eyebrow, and Lexa just rolls her eyes at her sister and gets up. She looks at Clarke apologetically and signals her to follow her downstairs. The blonde just smiles at her, knowing what the brunette was gonna say.

 

Of course Anya has to interrupt a moment like this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 12! yay, or nay, depends. idk.
> 
> As always you are free to leave comments and kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should warn you that there is S M U T in this chapter. It is at the end for those who want to skip it. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Lexa made it on the soccer team. That´s the first thing she knew the moment she stepped her foot on school ground. Everyone is talking about it and Clarke is so proud of her girlfriend. The blonde is currently running down the soccer field, straight towards her girl. As she gets closer she leaps of the ground, knowing that the brunette will catch her, and she does. Lexa catches her. 

 

«Oh my good! Baby I´m so proud of you! I knew you could do it» Clarke shouts as she peppers her face with kisses. «So..» kiss. «Proud..» kiss. «Of you». They both laugh with joy as Lexa spins them around. 

 

«Thank you, Clarke» Lexa smiles sweetly at her.

 

They walk over to their friends who all congratulates the brunette. Clarke and Lexa stays behind as the others goes to their afternoon classes. They both finish class early on Tuesdays, and  they have made this their official coffee date day. 

 

They head down to the drop ship and orders something to drink. They sit at their usual table and just look out at the other students; taking a break or running between classes. 

 

«So how is things going at home?» Lexa asks. She knows that things haven't been as cheerful at the Griffin house lately, and she is slightly worried about her girlfriend.

 

«Oh, you know, same as yesterday. They are still arguing, but every time I ask they just brush it off as nothing or don´t answer me at all» Clarke tells her and frowns slightly. Her parents have been acting weird for almost two weeks now, and she is starting to get a little worried. _Are they getting a divorce?_

 

«I´m sure everything is fine, babe» Lexa tries to reassure her.

 

«Yeah, I hope you´re right. I just, I´m old enough for them to just tell me what´s wrong you know? I am turning nineteen in just a week» Clarke says before she takes a sip of her coffee. Clarke Griffin was born on November 14th, and the delinquents would always tease her about when they were younger, because it so conveniently was nine months after valentines day. Little did they know then that Clarke was born about three weeks to early.

 

«Speaking of that. What would you like to do for your birthday?» The brunette asks, smiling gently at her girlfriend. 

 

«Well I was hoping that maybe you would go on a date with me for my birthday» Clarke smiles sweetly back at her and Lexa melts. 

 

«Of course, but I have one condition» Lexa says and grins at the blonde. 

 

«What?» Clarke asks raising her eyebrow.

 

«I´m the one planning this one, because you did it the last time» The brunette says and takes a hold of her hand and they just look at each other for a few moments, Clarke pretending to contemplate it. 

 

«Okay, yeah. deal» Clarke says before taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

After their coffee date Clarke drives Lexa home. She kisses her girlfriend goodbye with a promise to text her, and silently dreads to go home. That’s why she finds herself driving aimlessly around for a while. Just circling round in the neighborhood. She knows that she can’t drive around forever, but she also knows that both her parents will be home when she gets there. 

 

She sighs before she decides to drive one more round and then drive home. 

 

 

When Clarke walks through the door she can hear her parents argue about something in the kitchen. She slowly walks over to the door and stands there, listening to their conversation. 

 

«I don’t know what you want me to say Abby!» Jake says in a loud voice. Clarke couldn't see his face, but she could hear how frustrated he was. 

 

«I don’t want  you to say anything! I just don’t understand how this could happen!» Abby shouts back at her husband, and that is when she notice Clarke in the doorway. 

 

«What’s going on?» Clarke asks with furrowed brows, slowly walking into the kitchen. 

 

«It’s nothing honey, we jus-» Abby starts to say, but the blonde cuts her off. 

 

«No, it’s not nothing! You’ve been like this for two weeks now. Always arguing when you’re in the same room. Forcing a smile whenever I walk into a room. I am not a fucking child! Just tell me what is wrong! Are you getting a divorce?» Clarke finally explodes, releasing her frustration on them. 

 

«No! God no, Clarke, we’re fine it’s not im…» Abby starts but this time Jake is the one cutting her off. 

 

«Clarke is right. She is not a child anymore, and she deserves to know» He says as he looks between them. 

 

«Honey, do you remember that building I helped constructing? Near TonDC?» Jake asks his daughter and Clarke silently nods at him. She remembers that building, it is beautiful. 

 

«Well, a few weeks ago that building collapsed, killing the thirteen people that was inside it at the time» He starts to explain, and Clarke frowns. She saw this on the news, but didn't really think anything of it. 

 

«About two weeks ago I found out that the company I work for is being sued by some guy named Cage Wallace. Apparently one of his sons died in the building, and he wants justice for it. The problem with that is that the company can’t lose this case, and if we do they will have to fire some staff members. If we lose, my boss will most likely fire the ones that constructed and built the building, and that includes me». He continues to explain, but as soon Clarke heard the name Wallace she zoned out. 

 

Cage Wallace, that is Andy´s father. Andy is the new creepy boy who showed up three weeks ago. Andy’s brother died. _Keep your loved ones close…_ Clarke’s head is spinning and she’s starting to feel a little dizzy. 

 

 

Her train of thought is interrupted when Jake finishes explaining. «So that’s what we have been arguing about. We’re sorry honey, we didn’t mean to worry you» He says in a gentle tone, and Clarke walks up to hug them both tightly. _Is this what Andy meant at school that time?_

 

«I love you» Clarke whispers to the both of them and Jake and Abby smiles down at their daughter. 

 

«We love you too, sweetheart. So much» Abby says before kissing the top of her head. 

 

 

Later Clarke finds herself sitting between her parents on the couch. They’re watching some sort of comedy and as Clarke is laughing with her parents her phone screen lights up. 

 

**Lexa <3: **Hey Clarke :) How are you doing? Are you okay? You never told me how it went and I’m just a little worried, text me when you can okay? 

 

Clarke smiles down at her phone, which doesn't go unnoticed by her parents. 

 

«You should text her back before she leaves you» Jake tries to joke, but Clarke glares at him.

 

**Clarke :) <3: **Hey sunshine <3 I’m sorry I didn't text you sooner. I kind of forgot, but everything is fine. Do you want to come over?

 

Clarke sends back, and the reply comes almost instantly. 

 

**Lexa <3: **That is great! I would love to, but are you sure? 

 

Clarke just grins, she loves how Lexa has to make sure about everything. 

 

«You better marry that girl, Clarke» Jake says and Abby hits him playfully. «Jakob! Clarke, I agree with your father, but please graduate from college first.» 

 

**Clarke :) <3: **Yeah, I’m most definitely sure <3

 

She sends quickly and goes back to watching the movie. 

 

 

 

Lexa arrives thirty minutes later, and Clarke greets her with a kiss. They excuse themselves up to Clarke’s room and just as she is about to close the door they hear; «Clarke! Keep the door open! I’m too young to be a grandpa!». Clarke just rolls her eyes and closes the door anyway.

 

They lay down on Clarke’s bed, and Lexa studies her girlfriend’s face. 

 

«I you don’t mind me asking. What were they arguing about?» Lexa whispers carefully, afraid to break the comfortable mood.

 

«The company my dad works for is getting sued by Cage Wallace, because his son died when one of their buildings collapsed. Which means that if they lose the case he could get fired» Clarke tells her in a gentle tone. 

 

«Well that’s just stupid» Lexa answers. Why should he lose his job, Jake is a great engineer. «Do you know any details about it? A building doesn’t just suddenly collapse. I can ask my father to help» she continues and Clarke frowns, because she is right. Something must have caused the building to fall. Her dad worked on that building for two years to make it perfect. 

 

«I can ask him about it later» Clarke says before hugging her girlfriend tighter. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying each others company. 

 

«Lexa?» Clarke whispers after a while, and Lexa just hums.

 

«Those words Andy said. I - They made me realize that I need to tell you something, and I know you were trying to say it the last time I was at your Place. I just, what I’m trying to say is that I..-» Clarke starts to ramble before Lexa cuts her off with a kiss. 

 

«I love you, Clarke Griffin» She says when they pull apart, and Clarke whines. 

«Heeey! I was gonna say thaaat».

 

«I’m sorry babe» Lexa grins, she’s not really sorry at all. Clarke just leans forward to kiss her again. 

 

«I love you too, Smexy Lexy» Clarke says and playfully smacks her but. 

 

«Hey!» Lexa protests with a pout and Clarke laughs at her cuteness before kissing the pout away. 

 

Their kiss slowly grow more heated and Clarke straddles the brunette before taking her top off. «Is this okay?» She breathes against her girlfriend’s lips and all Lexa can do is nod. Lexa snakes her hands to the clasp of the blonde’s bra and her hands stay still for a few seconds, waiting for Clarke to show her that it is okay. When Clarke nods she unclasps it and helps the girl take it off. 

 

Her breath catches in her throat when she is face to face with her girlfriend’s bare breasts. _Damn they’re beautiful._ «You can touch them if you want» Clarke husks as she leans to kiss down her neck. Lexa reaches out to touch them and _Oh my God they so soft._

 

«You’re a bit overdressed» Clarke breathes against Lexa’s lips and tugs at the brunettes sweater. 

 

«Then do something about it» Lexa says boldly as she leans forward to kiss her lips again. 

 

Clarke soon rids her girlfriend of the clothes on her upper body, leaving them equally undressed. The rest of their clothes gone soon after. Clarke leaves a trail of kisses down Lexa’s body, appreciating the beauty below her. She kisses the insides of her thighs, teasing her slightly before she looks up to meet the brunettes gaze. 

 

«Are you absolutely sure?» Clarke asks. She is ready to stop at any moment, not wanting her girlfriend to do something she’s not ready for. 

 

«Yes please, I just… I’m just worried that I uh.. that I will disappoint you» Lexa says and struggles a bit to get the words out. 

 

«Baby, you could never disappoint me, okay? And besides, the first times is more about learning what the other person likes» Clarke says as she looks her in the eyes. She can see the brunette open and close her mouth, not really sure what to say. «And I know you’re not the most confident person, Lexa, but I want you to be confident with me. I want you to tell me if something feels good, or if it feels wrong. The last thing I want is to hurt you» She continues and her voice cracks slightly at the end. 

 

Lexa silently wants to cry because damn she loves this girl so much. She doesn’t cry though. Instead she nods her head at the blonde. She trusts her. 

 

Clarke leans up to kiss her lips again, feeling like she might need the comfort. Their kiss grow heated again and Clarke slides her hand up and down the brunettes ribs. Lexa’s hips buck up into her at the contact, and Clarke smiles into their kiss. 

 

Their kisses grow even more desperate and Clarke lets her hand wander down Lexa’s stomach and dip between the brunettes thighs again, slowly circling the girl’s clit. 

 

Lexa lets out a gasp in surprise, and can’t help but moan Clarke’s name. «Clarke…» she breathes out the blonde’s name in the most sexy way, and Clarke can feel herself getting wet. 

 

Lexa’s fingers grip onto the blondes shoulders, trying to pull her closer. She has never felt like this before, and it almost terrifies her how good this girl is making her feel. 

 

«Do you want me inside?» Clarke breathes against her lips, wanting to make sure her girlfriend is okay. Lexa just moans in response, nodding her head slightly. 

 

«Tell me if you want me to stop okay?» Clarke says softly as she traces her fingers down to the brunettes entrance. She waits patiently for Lexa to nod and when she does, she carefully slides a finger into the brunette. Lexa moans at the feeling of having Clarke inside of her. Clarke sets a slow and steady rhythm, trying not to get lost in the feeling of how warm and wet Lexa is. 

 

«Is this okay, baby?» She breathes into the brunettes ear, and all Lexa can do is moan in response. 

 

«It fee.. It feels so good» the brunette says as Clarke picks up her pace a little bit. 

 

When she feels the brunette tightening her grip on her shoulders, she speeds up her pace even more. Drawing moans from the girls lips. 

 

Lexa’s breath comes out even more rapid now, and Clarke is almost sure that the girl is about to come. 

 

«Clarke..» She breathes out, searching for the blonde’s lips. She needs something to ground her. 

 

«It’s okay, Lexa» Clarke whispers into her ear before she leans in to kiss her again. She can feel the brunettes walls tightening around her fingers. «Let go, baby. I’ve got you». And she does. She moans out the blondes name, and Clarke whimpers when she digs her nails into her shoulder blades. 

 

She continues to thrust into her, helping her down from the orgasm. She places soft kisses on her lips, and when the girl is relaxed again, she stops completely. 

 

«Wow..» Lexa breathes out in awe when she opens her eyes and looks up at the blonde. 

 

«Are you okay?» Clarke asks softly and pecks her cheek. 

 

«Yes, baby, that was amazing I… I love you» Lexa says as she breaks into a huge grin. Clarke smiles down at her and kisses her gently.  «I’m glad you liked it» She smirks, and Lexa hits her playfully. 

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, before Clarke teaches her just how she likes it. Both falling asleep in each others arms with big smiles on their faces.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm gonna hide under a rock. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had a major writers block when I was writing this, and i changed it probably a hundred times, but it is here. 
> 
> A little warning:  
> (Spoiler)
> 
> Lexa has a nightmare, and the reason (except for my writers block) for this delay is the Florida school shooting. There is kind of a school shooting in this, and I wrote that part before the horrible thing in Florida happened. It didn`t feel right to post this so soon after, so I waited for a bit. If some of you is triggered by this the text sort of changes when the nightmare begins.

A few weeks later, Lexa finds herself walking down the sidewalk on her way to campus. Her date with Clarke on the blonde`s birthday was a success. She took her to a nice restaurant and afterwards they walked through the park, talking about nothing and everything. When she drove her home, the blonde got yet a surprise when she took her to the backyard. Jake had helped her set up an amateur movie theatre consisting of some large pillows with some blankets thrown on the ground and a projector lighting a movie on the wall of the garage. The night ended pretty well for the both of them.

Lost in her thoughts, the brunette suddenly bumps into someone. Her eyes widen when she stands face to face with Andy.

“Stay out of it” He nearly growls at her, and Lexa just looks at him with a confused frown.

“Stay the fuck out of my father`s business. You and your little girlfriend don`t know anything. My dad will win the trial, and my brother`s death will be justified. Do you hear med? Stay away” He says in a low voice before he shoves her aside and walks away.

Over the past weeks Gustus has been working very hard to build a solid case to defend Jake and the company, and Clarke and Lexa have been informing him on things they`ve heard and different rumors that goes around in town and at school. The trial isn`t until the start of December, and that is nearly two weeks away.

Lexa hurries to the main building where she is supposed to meet Clarke and Raven. She shows up a few minutes late, and she scolds herself. She never shows up late, because showing up late breaks with the kind of person she is. She is always punctual. She actually shows up a few minutes early just to be sure.

She looks around for her girlfriend and friend, and jumps slightly when she feels two arms sneaking around her waist from behind. Just as she is about to turn around she hears the person speak.

“Hey baby, you`re late” Clarke whispers in her ear and Lexa takes a relieved breath.

“I`m sorry” She says before she turns to hug her girlfriend.

“It`s alright, I just got a little worried. You`re usually here early” Clarke says gently and straightens up the other girl`s sweater. Lexa smiles at her, but jumps when someone shuts a door a little too harsh.

“You sure you`re alright?” Raven asks from their side. Lexa didn`t even notice the other girl until now. She just nods at her, but she can tell that the girl knows something is up.

“Okay, let’s get you to class, Griff” Raven says and starts to walk down the hallway, and Clarke and Lexa follow shortly after.

They part ways outside the blonde`s classroom, and Lexa gives her a kiss goodbye before she and Raven walks to their math class.

 

Mr. Svendson was going through a new topic on the board, but Lexa didn`t really pay attention to him or the class. She has zoned out a few times already and she can tell that Raven is dying to ask her something. She turns her head to look at the Latina.

“What?” she asks when she sees that the other brunette has been studying her for god knows how long.

“You were lying to Clarke earlier. I`m not sure if she noticed and didn`t want to pressure you to tell her or if she genuinely bought it, but cut the bullshit. What`s wrong?” Raven whispers to her, and Lexa wants to just ignore her, not wanting to worry anyone. Then she sees the `I will tell her and you know it` look in the other girl`s eyes. She sighs before she takes a deep breath.

“I- uh I ran into Andy on my wa-“ She starts but Raven cuts her off.

“You what? Did he do something? Did he hurt you?” The Latina whispers loudly, her voice laced with concern.

“Wha- no, I… He didn`t hurt me, he said something” Lexa explains with a frown.

“Well what did he say that has you so on edge?” Raven asks after a long moment of silence.

“He told us to stay away, keep out of the trial against Jake and the company” Lexa sighs.

“He what? He threatened you?” Raven looks at her with wide eyes. No wonder why the green-eyed brunette is so jumpy.

“Well I… no, well kind of, he just left the `or else` out” Lexa tells her and Raven is pissed. Not at Lexa for not saying anything before, she knows that the brunette doesn`t want worry Clarke, she understands that. But that bastard Andy wasn`t going to get away with threatening her friends.

She looks over at Lexa with a pointed look. “Lexa, I…” she starts but the brunette cuts her off.

“No, Raven, d-don`t look at me like that, I-I know what you`re gonna say I just, I`m going to tell her, I just need to do it my way, Okay?” She cuts off her friend again, and Raven looks at her and nods her head in understanding.

 

 

Math class flew by after that. Clarke texted Lexa just before the lesson ended that she wasn`t feeling too well, and the brunette hurried out of class when it finished to meet up with her girlfriend.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Lexa asks as she approaches Clarke. She looks her girlfriend up and down, looking for something that seems off, but she doesn`t find any.

“Hey” Clarke smiles at her and goes in for a kiss. Their lips meet briefly before they part. “I`m just a little dizzy, it`s nothing to worry about” She tells her.

“I just, do you want to leave early, with me? I know you have one more class with Pike, but I think you`ll survive skipping once” Clarke asks hopefully and Lexa freezes for a moment. She isn`t really one to skip classes, and she knows that Pike probably has a ton of homework for them today, but then there is the voice inside her head screaming for her to say yes.

Unfortunately, Clarke takes her silence as a rejection and her face turns sad. “I- you don`t have to, I just – I thought… I … totally made things awkward now, j-just forget I said anything” The blonde says before she kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and starts to walk away.

_Of course she isn`t going to skip for you, Griffin. How stupid are you. Damn it!_ Clarke thinks as she walks out the door and over to her car. She drives home with tears in her eyes, angry at herself for acting the way she did. She shouldn`t have made Lexa feel guilty.

 

Lexa stands in the hallway, looking helplessly after her girlfriend as she walks away. She was going to say yes, she actually wanted to follow Clarke, and now she ruined it all. _Do something you idiot._ Her brain yells, and tears start to form in her eyes as she watches Clarke`s car disappear. _Damn it, Lexa!_

She picks up her phone and does the only logical thing she can think of.

 

 

Anya just finished a meeting and is walking to her car when her phone beeps.

**Lexa:** S O S

She immediately starts to worry. Her sister only text her that when something is wrong and she jumps into her car and drives all the way to Polis uni.

As she pulled up into the parking lot she could see her sister sitting in the grass, knees tucked under her chin, head hanging down. She quickly walks over to her, and her heart breaks a little when she sees her red rimmed eyes. She had definitely been crying.

“Hey, sis” Anya says gently as she sits down next to her.

“Hey” Lexa croaks and turns her head to look at her sister.

“What`s wrong? Where is Clarke?” Anya asks and she knows something happened between her sister and the blonde when she sees the pained expression on her sister`s face.

“Anya, I – I need you to take me to Clarke`s house” Lexa says and Anya nods at her before they both get up.

“I need you to make a stop on the way there too” She tells her before they drive off.

 

 

Clarke is laying with her face down in her bed feeling angry at herself. She should have stayed and acted like and adult. Lexa didn`t do anything wrong, but it still hurt to be rejected by your girlfriend.

She texted Raven and Octavia to come over when their classes finish but that is still three hours away. She blows out a breath of air in annoyance and contemplates to text her girlfriend, knowing that she is probably worried. As she picks up her phone there is a soft knock on the door.

“Clarke? Honey, there is someone here wanting to see you” Abby says softly through the door.

_Someone to see her. Raven and Octavia won`t be here for another few hours._

“Okay, can you send them up?” Clarke asks her mother, and Abby answers with a quick “Okay” before she hears her footsteps fading. She hears some mumbling before the front door closes.

A few moments later there is a soft knock on the door. It is softer than before, so she knows it`s not her parents.

“Come in” She croaks softly, her voice barely above a whisper. The door opens slowly to reveal Lexa, and the blonde gasps before she jumps to her feet. In the doorway stands her girlfriend with a teddy bear saying `I`m sorry` and a bouquet of flowers.

“Hello, Clarke” Lexa says shyly before she steps forward, walking over to the blonde. She hands her the stuff she bought for her at the giftshop before sitting down on the blonde`s bed.  

It is silent for a moment before Clarke settles down on the bed too. “I`m sorry” Lexa tells her as she takes a hold of your hand.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, alright? I- I`m the one who`s sorry, I acted like a child and it wasn`t fair to you” Clarke says, and her voice cracks at the end. The silence takes over once again.

“I- I was uh going to say yes, I just… I got caught in my own thoughts. I- Clarke, I felt so awful when you walked away b-because of me” The brunette says sadly with a frown.

“I should have stayed, I shouldn`t have walked away from you, it just hurt when I thought you rejected me” The blonde sighs before she leans her head against Lexa`s shoulder. The brunette turns her head a little and kisses the top of Clarke`s.

“Clarke, I… I didn`t mean t-to hurt you. I love you, so much Lexa says and a tear falls from her eye.

“I love you too” Clarke sniffles before she leans in to kiss her girl softly. They fall back on the bed and cuddle for a while. Clarke can see the brunette`s eyes drooping a little and she kisses her cheek.

“You know, we can take a power nap if you want. I can see how tired you are, and this day has been a little draining.” Clarke suggests and Lexa just nods her head before snuggling closer to her girl. Clarke lifts the blanket over them, and they fall asleep a little later.

 

 

_Lexa walks through the corridors at campus. She has walked these halls many times before, but this somehow feels different. She looks around herself, she can see Octavia and Lincoln walking through the doors. She can see Raven slowly approach her, and as she turns around she stands face to face with her girlfriend`s bright smile._

_“So, you wanna come pick me up from the art room when you`re done tutoring?” Clarke asks gently, and Lexa smiles at her and nods._

_They part ways and Raven joins her to the tutor center._

_She is helping a boy named Travis when she sees Raven stare down at her phone with wide worried eyes. Lexa looks at her as the Latina flips the screen towards her and Lexa`s eyes go wide._

_“Keep your loved ones close” She whispers and just then Clarke walks through the doors._

_“Hey baby!” Clarke cheers as she sees her girlfriend, but frowns when she sees the look on her face. “What`s wrong?” Clarke asks as she walks up to her. She goes in to hug the brunette, but just as she is about to wrap her arms around her, a gunshot rings through the air._

_Lexa looks up to see Andy smile wickedly at them before he slowly disappears. Everything feels hazy and she can`t really focus on anything. She is brought out of her trance when Clarke chokes out her name._

_“Lexa” The blonde says before she collapses in front of her. The brunette catches her just before she hits the floor._

_“C-clarke?” Lexa stutters and frowns at her girlfriend, but then she sees the red blood flowing from the girl`s back._

_“C-Clarke, Clarke! No!” She shouts in a panicked voice, cradling her girlfriend in her arms. Suddenly they`re alone in the room._

_“L-Lexa, b-baby._ _I- I wanna g-go h.._ _home. Baby I-I wanna og h-home» Clarke chokes out and Lexa feels helpless, and then the blonde`s eyes start to close. “I- I lo… love you”._

_“Clarke… Clarke! No! Baby! Stay with me! Baby open your eyes! Open your eyes! Clarke!!”_

Lexa jolts awake with a scream when she feels someone shaking her. Her heart is racing and she can`t seem to get her breathing under control.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks worriedly as she looks at her girlfriend. “Lexa, baby, look at me. Lex, I`m here, I`m here, what`s wrong?”

“I, y… Cl-Clarke?” The brunette gasps for air as she takes her in.

“Breathe with me baby, breathe with me” Clarke says gently and cradles her face in her hands. ¨

They breathe together for a while before Lexa finally calms down enough to breathe normally on her own.

“There she is” Clarke smiles softly at her.

“Clarke” Lexa breathes before she throws herself at her.

“Hey, you`re okay, you`re okay” Clarke soothes and strokes her back gently, planting soft kisses on her head.

“Y-you d-died, and I… I couldn`t do anything to save you” Lexa whimpers as she clings to her girlfriend for dear life. “It felt s-so real”.

“Lexa, it`s okay. It was just a dream. I am here, we`re both here and we are okay, Okay?” The blonde says and Lexa nods her head, letting out at shaky breath.

“I love you, baby, so so much” Clarke whispers in her ear, still holding her close.

“I love you too” Lexa says back, not planning to let go of her girlfriend anytime soon. After staying close for a while, Lexa leans a little away.

“I have to tell you something, and I need you to not worry, okay” Lexa says and Clarke signals for her to continue.

“I- I ran into Andy today” She starts and Clarke`s eyes widen.

“You what?!” Clarke nearly shouts and Lexa flinches slightly. “I`m sorry, please continue” The blonde says.

“He uh he told me that we need to stay away from the trial, and that his father was going to win and get justice for his brother`s death.” The brunette says.

“He threatened you?!” Clarke asks angrily and pulls her girlfriend closer to her. Lexa just nods, and Clarke can feel her anger growing. _No one threatens her girlfriend._

“Lexa” She says softly and the brunette looks at her. “Will you please stay here tonight?”

“Of course” Lexa says before she leans in to kiss her softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I can handle some critic so don`t be afraid to share your opinion, both positive and negative.
> 
> Thank you if you`re still reading


	15. Bye bye Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I’m officially back with this story! I have no idea what this chapter is... I’m sorry that it is short, and kind of messy and it jumps a little, but it is here to keep the story going. 
> 
> I also realize that my high school self had no idea what college is like, so that’s fun. Hahah. And that I now have a little bit of a broader vocabulary. I almost died when I realized I had to change the writing style because my other fics are written in past tense? Idk. It’s just different. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you if you’re still reading this! Hope you enjoy!

The trial is almost over. That’s what’s going through Clarke’s and the other’s minds. It had taken forever and Lexa had stopped her from pacing around at least five times the last twenty minutes. The only thing that is left is the judges statement. It had been a long day for everyone and they were all looking forward to going home. 

 

“Clarke. It will be okay. We all saw the surveillance footage. Someone planted a bomb near the pillars holding the building up. There is no way your father’s company is gonna lose this. Trust me” Lexa says as she places a soft hand on her girlfriends shoulder. She hates seeing the blonde upset in any way and hopes that the judges will reach their final call. 

 

“I hope you’re right. I... my family can’t take this hit. My dad has the highest income and if he loses his job...” the blonde starts but halts when the doors to the courtroom opens. They all walk inside and take their places on the benches. 

 

“It’s gonna be okay” Lexa tells her and grabs a hold of her hand. Silently giving her moral support. She really wants Jake and the company to win this. It would ruin her girlfriend if Cage actually won.

 

“After looking at the surveillance of the site, and listening to the accused explaining all we need to know about the building... we have now reached our answer. It wasn’t easy. It came down close. Six to four. Cage Wallace... after spending time really studying the footage it appears that you’re seen walking from your car to the building with a suitcase, only to come out a few moments later without it... then your car disappears from the site, and about seventeen and a half minute later, there is something that looks to be an explosion before the building collapses.” One of them men says as he walks up to the judge. 

 

“Your honor... it appears that Mr.Wallace has been lying to us. There is no way that building could have collapsed without an earthquake with at least a scale of 6. We believe he planned this. Looking into his background we don’t see any reason why he wouldn’t. Ex-military man. Wife left him. He has a restraining order from his son... who was in the building at the time... he is in debt by nearly a million US dollars... and he recently got fired from the food truck he has been working at for the past three months. So... Cage Wallace, unless you can prove yourself innocent, the jury have decided to charge you with first degree murder of thirteen innocent people.” The man says and everyone gasps. Even the judge.

 

“Well then.. this case is closed. Trikru Inc. you are free off charges and may leave. Security, take Mr. Wallace in for interrogation.” The judge says and Cage screams his anger outa he is handcuffed. 

Clarke runs up to her father and hugs him tightly. “I knew you were innocent. There is no way you would construct a bad building” Clarke whispers into his shirt. 

 

“This is not over!” They can hear Cage shout as he is dragged out of the courtroom. 

 

“Well that took an unexpected turn” Gustus chuckled as he came up to them and patted Jake on his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, tell me about it” he chuckles back at him. Hugging his daughter close. 

 

“I believe this calls for a celebratory dinner” Abby says as she joins them. They walk out of the room and Clarke joins Lexa, walking beside her and entwining their fingers. 

 

—————

 

“I almost can’t believe the trial is over” Clarke sighs as they lay in bed. She’s snuggled close up to Lexa who is gently drawing patterns on her back with her finger. 

“I know.. I can’t believe Cage did it... it’s like.. wow. Did he really think he was going to get away with it?” Lexa says softly, placing soft kisses to Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“I love you” Clarke whispers softly and leans down to kiss her girlfriend. Their lips brush against each other gently and Lexa smiled into it. 

 

“I love you, too” The brunette smiles as they part. Then something hits Lexa. Like a lightning bolt. She tenses up, and Clarke notice straight away. 

 

“Babe?” She asks questioningly.

 

“Clarke... what happens now... with Andy and everything. Should we be worried? About him? He can’t hurt us, can he?” Lexa asks with furrowed brows. Her nightmares had increased as they approached the trial. Maybe it was her nerves and subconscious trying to tell her something important, or maybe it was a warning. She hadn’t told Clarke about the nightmares. Not since the first one she had. She didn’t want Clarke to worry about her unnecessarily.

 

“Lex.. I don’t think Andy is going to bother us anymore. You saw his face in the courtroom. He was just as shocked as everyone else. Hopefully he’ll just leave us alone or drop out” the blonde whispers. Lexa can tell that Clarke is about to fall asleep. 

“I hope you’re right. I don’t want to deal with him anymore” Lexa says as she drapes her arm around her girl, pulling her closer. The scent of Clarke’s shampoo calms her down and soon she’s drifting off to sleep. 

 

————

 

“Yeaaah! Lexa!” Clarke and Raven shouted among the rest of the crowd. It was the first soccer game of the season and the Polis panthers were leading by two. Lexa smiled up at them as she ran across the field, her teammates running up to congratulate her. 

 

It is five minutes left of the game and there is no way the opponent team could take the lead now. Clarke soon realized that she loves watching her girlfriend run up and down the soccer field. She is actually better than Clarke thought she would be.

They watch as the last seconds tick out and the referee blows the whistle, signaling that the game is over. 

Lexa smiles widely as she looks up to Clarke in the stance. Clarke blows a kiss down at her before she gets up and starts to walk down towards the field. 

 

“You did so good, baby!” Clarke beams as she approaches her girl. She envelopes her in a tight hug and kisses her lips softly. Lexa smiled into the kiss. She loves hearing Clarke’s happy voice. She generally just loves seeing the blonde happy. 

“I scored” Lexa says with a big smile on her face. She still couldn’t believe it. She had scored, and people actually cheered for her. It felt really good, especially after the bullshit with people at the start of the semester. 

“Yeah, I saw. You’re really good. When you said you used to play I pictured a tiny six year old with a too big football. Man did you take me by surprise” Clarke says and kisses her again. They don’t usually show this much PDA, but this was an exception. 

 

“Commander! You did great!” Raven yells as she walks up to them, breaking their little bubble. “Thank you, Reyes” Lexa says with a smile as she lets The Latina pull her in for a hug. After she got together with Clarke, she have been more accepting towards touch.

“Seriously, That was great! The way you moved on the field.” Raven praises as she lets out a whistle, making Lexa blush slightly. She isn’t used to this much affection from people other than her family, and now Clarke and the blondes friends and parents. It makes her a bit overwhelmed sometimes, because her own family is the only people in her life that have been loving towards her up until this year. Sure, there had been those few people here and there, but she haven’t heard from them in a long time. 

 

“You ready to head home, kiddo?” Gustus asks as he walks up to his daughter and her friends. Lexa cast Clarke a knowing glance.

 

“Uhm, dad. Could Clarke sleep over?” Lexa asks softly and Clarke loves how adorable her girlfriend is. 

“Of course, kiddo. You know you don’t have to ask, we love having Clarke over. She’s part of the family now” Gustus says and ruffles their hair. “You wanna join too, Reyes?” He jokes and Raven burst out laughing. 

“Nah, I’m good. I don’t wanna partake in whatever dirty activities goes on behind closed doors.” The Latina says and Clarke subtly slaps her friend, and Lexa glares at her. 

 

“What are you talking about? Lexa is as innocent as the day she was born. Right Lexie?” Her father says and Lexa dies a little inside. Oh god. 

“Yeah... about that...” Lexa starts and her father’s eyes widen comically. Clarke looks super uncomfortable where she’s standing and Raven looks way too amused by it all. 

“Really? What? When? How? Why?” Gustus says, still a little shocked to find out his daughter is not... well. 

 

“I’m sorry” Lexa says and looks at her feet, misinterpreting her father’s reaction. 

“What? Lexa, don’t be sorry. I’m messing with you. I’m proud... my baby is growing up. But! A new rule is needed. The door must be open when Clarke is over. No funny business when we are home.” Gustus teases and both Lexa and Clarke groan. This is so awkward. 

 

“Wanna just head to my place instead?” Clarke whispers jokingly and circles her arms around the brunette.

 

“I heard that!” Gustus yells as he walks over to the parking lot. 

 

“Damn it” Clarke breathes out in disappointment. “Guess you’ll get your victory price later” Clarke says before kissing her cheek and walking over to the parking lot.

 

Lexa stands frozen in place, hating Raven in that moment. She could be having sex with her girlfriend, except Raven ruined it. 

“Sorry mate” Raven laughs as she pats Lexa’s back. 

 

“I totally hate you right now, Raven” Lexa says before following after her family and girlfriend. 

 

“Love you too, Lexie!” Raven shouts after her before toppling over in laughter at Lexa’s annoyed groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... that was the first chapter. Again, sorry if this is bad, like I said at the top this is my first fanfic so go easy on me :) Leave a comment if you want a new chapter.


End file.
